Wonderland's Heart
by EpicCubone
Summary: People say Blood is Thicker then Water, But now i ask you, What is Thicker Then Blood? We follow are Mages as they team-up with Wolves Pride to try and save their friends from their own Family. (Thicker Then Blood Arc) The Next Installment to my Western Fiore world.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland's Heart

Intro

On the western parts of Fiore to the north of Jasper town lived the town of Fiction, named after its fonder Roy Fiction, the town set on top of a great hill with beautiful hills that could be seen for miles. It wasn't the biggest town but what it had within was the richest people you could fine, mostly everyone in the town was rich are pretty close to it, and at the peak of the town lied it's guildhall Wonderland's Heart, It was a large white guild hall with red highlights along the building and its roof. Behind the guildhall stood to large buildings with signs outside for Girls Dorm on the left and Boys Dorm on the right.

The guildhall only had a few members at the moment as it was early in the morning, there was a man behind the nice bar round bar that sat in the middle of the guild, the hall looked as if it was set up to be a club type place with a total of 3 floors, the bottom floor allowed outsiders in to relax and enjoy themselves with some of the guild members if they liked, the next floor was for guild members only and the very top floor was made only for S Class mages, the bartends and the guild master herself.

The bright doors open to the guild hall opened to reveal a small woman who looked to be a young teen, but she was really older then she looked. She had long blond hair and was wearing a lovely blue dress with black and white stripped mixmatch socks, she also had a blue headband oh her head keeping her hair in place.

"50's my Ass!" Yelled the woman as she stormed into the guild hall with bags under her eyes and a heavy frown on her face. "I'm 34, it's not my fault stress messes with my skin!"

"Mistress Alice, You're home so soon." Said the man who was behind the bar getting it set up with the day, he was a taller man standing about 6 foot even with a lean body and a handsome face. His skin was a nice tan that went great with his baby blue eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, Ashton you're here!" The Master of the guild said as she ran over to the bar with a dust trail behind her. "Give me a Wonderful Time, On the Rock, Almost strong enough to kill me."

"You know you're rules Mistress." He gave her a glass an water and she could only frown at the sight of it with giant tear drops coming from her eyes. "Nothing drinking when you have work to do."

"I'll put it off until tomorrow, I had a rough day, I was called old, and I saw that old hag of a wolf. So please just break this rule this one time. Please!" She asked with her big eyes wide open and a smile on her face.

"…" Ashton sighed and give up and started to make her drink for her. "You can only get one, Mistress."

She cheered in joy as she took her seat and smiled as she waited for the drink to get done as she really wanted it.

"Did you get me an autograph from Master Sara?" Ashton asked as he finished the drink and poured it into a glass setting it in front of his Master.

"Tch, No! Why don't you go to Jasper and get one yourself." She asked as she took a sip from the glass and sighed as she let the liquor take it course. "I don't even know why you want it anyway."

"I've told you I'm colleting autograph." He told her then adds with "And you know I can't leave this place for too long or all hell will break loose. Now why can't you be a good auntie and get this one thing for her favorite nephew?"

"You're my only nephew and I hate her. That's two reasons, much more than one. You owe me a reason now."

"Fine, maybe I'll just call out for a week sic-"

"I'll see what I can do next time Geez!" She said as took more of her drink.

"Oh also, New people came looking to join the guild, I have them waiting on standby." He told her as she fiished her drink.

"Tomorrow! Break today!" She said as she got up and started to walk away.

"To late they will be here by noon, if you do it I'll make you another one." He told her as he started to fix up another as he foot hit the step.

"Hit me!" As she was back at the bar somehow as she was just across the room with the glass in her hand, which caused him to chuckle.

 **And welcome to Wonderland's Heart, the next installment to the Western Fiore that I am making. Same rules here with a few minor changes.**

 **#1: No super over power characters.**

 **#2: No Dragon Slayers or Demon Slayers or God Slayer. But still guild will hold Titan Slayers, But only a very little and only my favorite will get in.**

 **#3: No connection to Canon Characters, But you can have connections to my other stories if you made the character or if the maker of that character is cool with it.**

 **#4: I want to see Original Magic, It's more fun to see your minds work.**

 **#5: Just have fun with it! Thats the whole point of this.**

 **OC Form**

Name:

Nickname (If any):

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

 **Appearance**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Body:

Guild Mark Location and Color:

Others:

 **Clothes**

Regular:

Formal:

Training:

Winter:

Sleep:

Swimwear:

 **Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favortie things:

Quirks:

Things they might say:

 **Relationships (How do they act towards)**

What Type of Person they would fall for?:

Romance:

Friends:

Best Friends:

Acquaintances:

Rivals:

Family:

Strangers:

Enemies:

 **Magic**

Name of Magic:

What does it do?:

Names of spells and what they do:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

 **History**

Backstory (If they have one):

Family:

Friends:

Others:

 **Have fun! And please only PM me characters, Review Character will not do. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Town of Fiction, a small quite town made up mostly by the rich and famous that lived in the upper class district, and slightly below them was the slightly less upper class, a town where dreams are made, a wonderland. The town sat on top of a hill with one of the best views one could see. The town was filled with shops that held some of the finest things you could find in the world, cloths, jewels, wine, and so much more. To the north of this breath taking town stood the guild that swore to protect their and the people within, this guildhall stood taller than most other guildhalls with a whooping three stories as it was mainly funded by the town to keep them safe and the towns folk were highly grateful. The guildhall was painted white besides the edges of the building, the roof and its doors which were all painted red. And the name of this great guildhall was called Wonderland's Heart, the place of Dreams and Wonders.

Within the guildhall was a beautiful club like room, which kept the color theme of red and white, with red as the main eye catching thing, the place had a bar in the center with bartenders working hard at making drinks as waitresses was talking to the costumers, getting their drinks or whole bottles. And some of the workers was playing host and hostess sitting with the guest who all looked to be famous in one way or another, making them feel welcomed. Most of the workers on the bottom floor where not mages but just people looking for work, up on the 2nd floor is where the mages of the guild was found, it was partly sound proof to keep the noise from downstairs to a minimum but still enough for them to hear trouble as they were the protectors of the place. The mages floor was a nice lounge like area made for the mages to relax; it had tables, chairs, its own bar but not much else. Everything else was at the buildings behind the Hall where the Dorms where held, It had bathhouses, a library, the dorms themselves and a few other things. The top floor was made for S Class Mages only and not many people knew what it looked like.

On the club level of the hall sat the guild master of the guild, Alice Lockhart; she was sitting down talking to some of the guest who looked to be really rich men and women. They all seemed to be laughing and having a wonderful time, but something got Alice's attention from the corner of her eye, one of her mages was storming up to a table of men who seemed to harassing one of the waitresses. The mage in question was a young looking girl who stood only 5'5, she had long blue hair that reached her lower back with a long neatly kept bang that covered her full forehead and the top part of her eyes slightly. She was glaring at the men with her shape darken yellowed eyes, she had a somewhat strong build but looked as if she was still working at it with a lightly tanned skin, the first thing most people would notice would be her breast that put most girls to shame but don't let her catch you looking. Covering her body she had on white cargo pants with purple boots and shirt, the shirt exposed her belly to the world where on the right side of her belly button was her guild mark in a dark purple, on top of her head was a purple cap that she just enjoyed wearing from time to time. Down her right eye at a slight angle was an old scar that didn't seem to get in her way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" the girl yelled as she gripped the wrist of one of the men at a table, he was trying to rub on the waitresses back side before she grabbed him. The waitress ran behind the small girl as if she was hiding.

"Karma, Thank you so much." Said the waitress as the smaller girl known as Karma Belle just glared at the men.

"Oh lighten up, sweetheart, we're just having a little fun." One of the three men said, she guessed him to be their leader.

"Well when your 'fun' clashes with the rules here, I step in." She said as she crossed her arms and looked down at the men. "You get two warning before I have to hurt you, This is number one."

The three men at the table looked at each other and then started to laugh, what on Earthland could this little girl do to them. "Little girl I don't think you know who your talking to." The leader of them said as he stood up getting in her face.

"With a snap of my finger, I could see that you never work anywhere ever again sweet heart." He then tried to put his arm around her to hang off her slightly. "But if you hang out with me and my boys I think we could look past it."

Karma gripped his wrist and twisted it with eases as she moved him back to his table. "You have placed a threat against the staff, which is your 2nd warning." She said as she heard the man grunt in pain from her lock, she relished him as she was still glaring at him.

"You bitch!" The man yelled as he grabbed the nearest bottle and swung it at her, the bottle hit her in the head causing her to shatter into glass like pieces all over the place. This both shocked and confused the men as well as the waitress.

"Attacking the staff, and a Mage of all things." the sound of the girl came from behind them as they saw her reform herself on the table. "Now I have to hurt you."

"What in the-Ugh." was all the leader could saw before he met the bottom of a purple boot to his face sending him down the too ground. Both of his friends stood up and one of them was silly to swing at her which caused her to shatter, he then felt the force of a punch hit him in the back of the gut which caused him to drop to one knee. He quickly regained himself and swung behind him to find nothing but soon found himself going face first into the ground by a foot on the back of his head. Karma then turned to face the last guy who was still at the table thinking about what to do. She shattered into the glass pieces and they quickly floated over to the man reforming her in front of him sitting on the table with her arms crossed.

"Would you like to follow the rule, or do I have to hurt you also?" She asked the man.

"… I'll just take Hatter's Surprise." The man said as he just sat back down at the table.

"Good. Now please make sure your friends stay well behaved and we will have no problems." She said as she hopped off the table. "And remember to tip your waitress." She said as she made her way back over to the bar.

"Geez Karma, why you gotta' bully people like that?" Karma groined slightly as she knew the voice. She looked over to see a man around her age, he was wearing an unbutton white shirt that fit his body tightly with black pants held up by a belt with more belt going down his pants kind of there for no real reason with black pants and brown boots. His chest was exposed showing his guild mark right under his collar bone in white. He had black spikey hair with dark blue eyes. He was at a table with 3 older women who looked to be in their late 20's to the early 30s, they all was sipping wine hanging with the Wonderland Mage.

"Darin… What are you doing back so soon?" Karma asked the faired skinned man, his body was toned nicely with detailed muscles. He had his arms around two of the women.

"It was a simple mission for me." He said to her as he pulled one of the women closer. "I felt bad for the poor monster, but it did turn into a nice necklace."

As he said that she held up a necklace with a beautiful blue gemstone in it and placed it around the woman's neck. "But the necklace turns beautiful round the neck of a woman with equal beauty." He told her as he lifted her chin lightly with his fingers causing the woman to blush.

"Well of course it was simple, you went to a froze lake, to fight an ice elemental, and you are an Ice Titan Slayer." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot lightly. "Talk about unfair."

"Well I couldn't just leave these lovely ladies by themselves, Who else would show them the love and affection they clearly earned."

"Oh stop, Darin, you're making me blush." The woman said as he pulled them slightly closer and the others giggled.

"Yes, please stop." Karma said with a roll of her eyes. "And you know you shouldn't be drinking!"

"Oh right could you give us a refill, Karma." He asked her nicely with a smile.

"I'm not getting you anything. I am security as you should be!" She said getting more upset at the man who kept flirting with any lady he got the chance to. Darin had a thing for older women, and well older women had a big things for the handsome Titan Slayer.

"Sorry, Karma, but I am a host. I can't leave the beautiful women of this place by themselves, what do you take me for a savage like you security?"

Before Karma could speak someone place their hand on top of her head, she turned around to meet baby blue eyes. "Oh Ashton. It's you."

"Hello Karma, Could you help me with something at the bar." He asked as he pulled the Shatter Mage away from the table and over to the bar.

"What do you need help with?" she asked the manager of the club.

"Nothing, I just didn't need you and Darin making a mess. I know how he gets under your skin."

"That's because he thinks he can get away with everything because he's S Class." She said to him as she crossed her arms. "It bugs the hell out of me, there are rules here for a reason."

"Yes, yes I know but he is 19, he is old enough to drink like you and me." Ash told her.

"The age limit is 20-" she tried to responded but was slightly cut off

"In other towns, here things go different; I know you're still getting used to it."

"I've been here for more than a month." She looked down slightly. "It's still kind of hard getting used to most of the guild members and this town. People seem to think they can do whatever they want!"

"And that's why we have you here." He told her lightly as he petted her on her head lightly which caused her to pout. "To keep the order."

She pushed his hand away gently, not to look to rude. "Stop that, I am not a child."

"You look like one to me Mirror Girl." A female voice came from the bar the two turned to see a girl with long pink hair that reached past her hips that was tied into twintails at the moment, she had pink with a hint of white cat ears on top of her head and a long pink with a white tip cat like tail. She was wearing a black and white stripped hoodie with black shorts underneath with a heart shaped chain on it, she had on black knee high socks with black flat shoes with little white ribbons on them. Karma just glared at the girl.

"Well if it isn't the unlucky cat."

"Oh goodness, from one mess to another." Ashton said as he walked around to get behind the bar.

"What are you doing here Runa?" Karma asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just drinking some milk, Mou~" She said as he drink a little bit of her drink. "Now what are you doing here, don't you have boys to be scaring?"

"I keep order here, unlike you, feline," She said to the girl who just down from the bar and stood on her tippy toe so they could be the same height.

"Don't go name calling Scarface!"

"Black cat!" "Sandpaper!" "Flat chest!" "Over grown Cow!"

Ashton just watched as the two yin and yang went back and forth, He could see the aura of a cat and a dog around them. He just sighed as it was going nowhere, and he just smiled at the sight of the two. Ashton loved his guild and everyone in it.

"Stuck-up Mutt!"

"Savage Feline!"

 **Okay, and that is just a small intro more to Wonderland's Heart, More OC's will show up more and just so you know this takes place slightly before 'The War' Arc in Wolves Pride, So you never know who you might see show up during the intro. I also hope I'm doing your OC's justice as I do enjoy all the ones I was given and hoping for more to come.**

 **Anyways remember to Review and tell me what your favorite part was, fav character and so on, I just love reviews. Also remember to Follow to stay up to date. And last I would really like you to read Wolves Pride, also made by me which is the sister story to this one.**

Karma Belle by klbubblepop786

Darin Elder by Derekjay2000

Runa Acrohart by Taliaem

 **I'm OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Wonderland's Heart guildhall was quiet this evening and most of its members left for the night leaving only a small hand full of it's works and the master sitting at one of the tables doing paper work, luckily she was not doing it alone as she was being helped by a girl about 17 years of age, she had short light purple hair that was messy and an uneven bang that slightly hide her eyes, her eyes were a light blue and are slightly bigger than most people eyes giving them a childish look even though the girl was anything but. She was wearing her normal outfit which she kept simple, a black vest over a white tank top to cover her chest and upper body, jean shorts to hide most of her legs but give her room to breathe, and black sandals, her hair is normally kept up with a hand band but she removed it as it was getting late.

"Cheshire! Mama doesn't want to do work anymore!" Alice yelled as she slammed her head onto the table. "It's nothing but paper work, bills and complaints of sexually harassment!"

The girl was Britt Carman, she was found and took in by Alice when she was 13 and has seen the woman as a mother ever since, She would always try her best to pay back the woman who has done so much for her.

"Mom why don't you take it easy, you know I can handle the rest." The purple haired girl told her Blonde haired mother who looked at her with hearts in her eyes before she hugged Britt rubbing her cheek on Britt's.

"You are the best child anyone could ever ask for! How did I live before you ever came along?!" Alice kept rubbing their cheeks together causing Britt to blush lightly.

"You didn't have a guild at the time." She answered as Alice let go of her and skipped away happily. "Also don't forget you have another child."

"I'm going to go make your favorite dish for dinner!" She said as the childish grown woman said as she went up to the next floor not hearing the girl, leaving the young girl to herself. She started to go back to the paperwork signing sheets and crunching numbers. It was quiet besides the waitresses who was cleaning, this is what she enjoyed most being alone able to focus on her task, not that she was unsocial she just didn't like to be bothered needlessly. She was able to put up with Alice because she was her mother and Ashton cause it seems like anyone could get along with him which she found weird about her cousin then there was her goofy ass sister. As she was doing her work she was keeping an eye on all the works and the few mages also in the room, not that she didn't trust them, it's just what she did. She even got the nickname Cheshire cat from her mother because of it.

Above the girl was an older girl looking down at her with a huge grin on her face, she was hanging from the rafters of the ceiling. She was walking across a web like thing she made to hang up there. She had white curly haired that reached past her ears with green eyes, she was in black leotard but was hard to tell as she wore a skirt over top of it making it look like a tight fitting shirt. She also had white leggings underneath with soft dance shoes. She saw that a few waitresses walked over to Britt and started to talk to her about something as she was the technically manager of the place which Master Alice got lazy.

The girl started to lower herself by of a string that was attracted to the larger web, it looked to be that the web was coming from her wrist, she slowly got closer and closer to the girls talking until she was right above them hanging upside down.

"What do you want Liberty?" The purple haired girl asked without even looking up which caused the upside-down girl now known as Liberty to pout.

"Darn you and your watchful eyes." This caused the two female waitresses to jump from her voice coming out of the blue they look up at the upside down woman to see her just hanging there. They both held their hearts as the girl scared the daylights out of them.

"Whatcha doing?" Liberty asked the girl as she slowly flipped herself landing gracefully then she looked over her shoulder to look at all the paper works, the sight of the small print and the amount of them slowly started to make the room spin. Britt shook her head at the girl she knew Liberty was kind of simple minded, she wasn't dumb she's just not brightest and she most likely doesn't want to be, it's more fun to be silly she would say.

"I'm doing paper work and planning for tonight before we open the Wonderland." Britt told her as she moved the girl to a chair so she wouldn't fall over from dizziness.

"Ohhhhh" is what coming from Liberty's mouth as she shook her head and turned to look at her friend. Yes hard to believe that someone who dislikes being social is best friends with someone who is completely social but somehow the pair makes it works. "Also where is your sister? I wanted to go on another mission."

"And hear I believed you came to hang out with me." Britt said in a hurt tone.

"What no I didn't mean it like that, I meant I just wanted to go on a mission, but you know I love hanging you're my best friend in the world, I was just bored and you know she's a s class mage and she likes to have fun not saying that you don't like having fun but I don't know I'm sorry!" Said Liberty in one take while holding the younger Britt close to her with slight tears in her eyes as the sound of Britt laughing kind of filled the air it was slightly high pitch as if it was a child giggling.

"I'm only messing with you Libby, but sad to say Cora is already out on a mission." She explained as she was holding back her laughter.

"You're so mean Britt!" Libby said to her as she puffed her cheeks to show her rage only to have Britt push down on them forcing her to release the air, Liberty started to flailing her arms to her side as she was now making a kissy face thanks to Britt.

"I know, but you know you love it." She told her as she let the poor girl go, Liberty shot her hand upward and string shot from it grabbing onto the web above them, she pulled herself up some as she got tired of being on the ground and made a swing from her web for her to sit on just a few feet above Britt who knew the girl wouldn't last long on the ground.

"What mission did she go on?" Liberty asked as she started to swing her.

(o.o) (This is my line break!)

A boy walked into a small town, he had silver hair that was slightly short but long enough to cover his forehead with apple red eyes, and he stood about 5'10. He was dressed in black jeans with a red pull over t shirt, over that was a light jacket with a fur lining for the hood that was black, his shoes was black with red laces keeping up with his theme colors. Around his neck was a necklace with a pendent on it that was closed and on his hip attached to his belt looped connected by a chain was 8 Gate Keys that looked to be blood shot red each with a symbol in black coloring and one being silver.

The boy had a calm look on his face as he was walking through the town as his hood slightly covered his face, but for some reason as he was walking through the town the people of the town was closing their shops and homes as it was near noon. The boy soon found himself in the middle of the town as the streets were cleared as if he was sin himself. He looked around trying to get a grip of what might be happening until he heard the sound of someone walking up behind him.

"So you're the bandit giving this town trouble?" The female voice asked as he turned to see a girl around his height about 5'9, she had short messy blonde haired with beautiful blue eyes, she had a curvy yet somewhat muscular body showing that she worked out, covering her body was a pair of red legging with white shorts over top of it, she had white vest with a red zipper going up that covered her large chest, on her feet was a pair of red boots with white socks with one being longer than the other and last she had red gloves on her hand with her guild symbol on each of them. The white haired boy was slightly stunned by the sight of the girl but quickly shook it off to have her not notice.

"Bandit? No I just got here." He explained to the girl as she started to walk over to him.

"A likely story." She held up as hands as she said those words and they started to glow and soon the glowing stopped to show that she had on gantlets over her gloves. "But it's not right to lie to the Queen of Hearts. Now I have to knock off your head."

The boy just watched the girl as he started to sweat lightly; he slowly started to put his hands up in defense. "Look I really don't want to fight you lady-" He was cut off by someone pulling him backwards causing him to duck the girls punch which destroyed the fruit stand that he happened to be standing near. His eyes opened wide seeing the fruit stand being destroyed by one punch from the girl; he then noticed his dog that looked like a little snowman with a cone for a nose tugging at him to run. He quickly got up picking up the dog running away from the girl who was chasing him.

"You have the wrong idea!" As he kept last second dodging the girl's hits very luckily, each time she missed she destroyed something or put a hole into something that shouldn't have a hole in it. After a bit longer of running and dodging for his lift the boy ran into a person, it was a man about 8 feet tall with a spike club and his face covered by a mask. The silver haired boy looked up at the person and could only sweat drop more at the sight of the man before him.

"Well it looks like I'll be robbing someone today." The man side behind the Mask and as he was about to reach his hand up the silvered haired boy quickly jumped to the side revealing a blonde haired girl going for a punch which landing in the large man's gut, the blonde haired girl fist went deep and stayed in it for a few moments before the man flew backwards hard causing him to roll and skip across the ground, once he came to a stop he could only say bleh. The blonde haired girl had a worried look on her face with a lot of sweat coming down off it as she believed she just hurt an innocent person again.

"Mom's going to kill me."

Suddenly the towns people came out cheering as the grouped up around the two teen as the boy was back on his feet with his dog in his arms as it was shivering, they were thanking the teens for taking out the bandit and at how amazing they was. This only caused the girl to sweat even more as she was fighting the wrong person this whole time, she looked over at the boy who was also surround by people, mostly woman talking about how handsome he was, once the mayor handed her the payment for the job she quickly walked over to the boy grabbing him by his hood and dragging him away confused, they soon came around a corner and no one followed the two.

"Look… You."

"Ryder Mizu."

"Ryder, look… I am… Sorry. I mistook you for the bad guy and I'm sorry." She said trying her best to do it as she rarely ever says sorry for her actions.

"It's fine, honest mistake." He said to her.

"Really?"

"NO, you tried to kill me!" This caused the girl to lower her head in shame and Ryder saw this and felt bad for slightly yelling at her. "But… I guess its fine as you didn't kill me and you did what you came to do."

She looked up at him with happiness in her eyes as she felt forgiven which caused him to back up slightly from the look she was giving him.

"So you're a mage also?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a celestial mage. I have 8 keys already." He told her and showed her his keys, she then noticed on the other side of his hip was a gun.

"And you have a magic gun?" She asked.

"Mhm, I have to be able to protect myself and my Spirits as much as they protect me, it's only fair. So who are you?"

"Me, I'm Cora Lockhart; I am the Queen of Heart of Wonderland's Hearts, or as the name was given to me." She looked at Ryder as he had a confused look on his face. "What guild are you from?"

"Oh um... I don't have a guild, I just became a Mage about six months ago and I'm now looking for my younger sister." He told her as he looked down slightly.

"Any luck?"

He shook his head slowly as he had no clues or leads to his sister, he then felt the girl grab his hand and pull him away. "Come on then, you're joining Wonderland's Heart."

"W-w-what?" he question as he still held his dog in his other hand as he was being pulled, the girl had a tight grip and he wouldn't be about to free himself even if he wanted to.

"You heard me; you're going to join myself so I can help you find your sister."

"Wait what why? Why would you go out of your way to help me were not even friend."

She then stopped and turned to face the boy they were pretty much eye to eye. "That's where you're wrong, once we learned each other's names we became friends, and I will always help my friends. Understand?"

Ryder just looked at the girl as she said that to him and he smiled lightly at the girl as he now just made a friend just like that and he nodded his head.

"Good, cause I don't have many friends my own self. And I sure you and I will get along hand and hand."

Cora was about to start walking but was stopped by Ryder, she turned to look at him and say him pointing at their hands as she was still holding his, this caused the girl to blush heavily and quickly let go.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, no one said you had to let go." He said as he started to walk side by side with her.

"Don't tease me!" She yelled at him and punched him in arm lightly sending him flying slightly. "Oops Sorry!"

 **And done for this CH I know it's kind of short, but I need more characters and hopefully soon I get more than enough, so keep sending them in hopefully I get some that will make great Host and Hostess.**

 **Anyways remember to Review and tell me everything you liked! And Follow to stay up to date what's happening. And if you may read the sister story to this Wolves Pride as things are getting real over there.**

 **I'm OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karma was in the guild hall early this morning; she was off tonight as the guilds bouncer and really wishes to do something else for today. But thanks to the small fact of her lack of friends in the guild she really had nothing to do. She was wondering where one of her only friends in the guild was as she was running late. Outside of the Guild hall in the Fiction Town standing on top of the town's hall was a young female wearing a black corset with a red skirt, she has on red knee high boots with red gloves that reached her elbow. On her back was a black cape with the only color on it being a Red 'A', and her face was covered with a domino mask. She had long red flowing hair that was tied into twin tails to keep out of her way and a body that could kill a man with just one peek and on the back of her neck in black was her Wonderland's Heart guildmark. She was protector of this Town and everyone who lived in it. She is A.

She was keeping a watchful eye on her city as her normal morning would go; making sure no criminals was running afoot in her town. All seemed clear until suddenly an alarm went off at a nearby jeweler store, her vision quickly turned to the store to see to armed men with handguns running to a car with smug grins on their faces. A quickly jumped off the roof of the townhall and landed on to roof of the jeweler's store before leaping in front of the car before it took off.

"Hold it right there!" A yelled to the men as they looked at her with dumbfounded faces. The passenger looked over to the driver of the car who looked back and they started laughing at the girl standing before them. This caused A to glare at the both of them slightly; A was no fool and no one to mess with and he hated when people didn't take her as a threat. She simply walked up to the Car and placed her hand on the hood of the and crimson electricity started to come from the car into her hands and flow up her body, the engine of the car died stopping the two men from laughing. "Now as I said, hold it right there."

The two men quickly pushed the door out of their way as they started to run away from the Masked Mage who just rolled her eyes as she didn't have time to play with them.

" **Energy Propulsion** " as she said that red energy started to glow from her feet with an electric look to them, she then jumped onto the car and held to fist out at each of the men two crimson beams shot out from her fist hitting the men knocking one into the trash and the other into a nearby car. The people nearby who was all watching cheered for the woman and she waved to them lightly until the bell towed causing the girl to widen her eyes as she turned to look at it. 11 AM read the clock and she knew it she was late for meeting with her friend. She quickly turned away from the group of people and jumped away from them landing on a roof and took another leap leaving the sight of the people.

Karma grew sick of waiting; it's been hour and a half. She sighed heavily with a sour look on her face, she looked around the guild to see everyone hanging with their own groups of friends, talking and having a good time. She guessed she could try and make new friends but some of the members was didn't really like her strict attitude. She guessed she would just go on a solo mission then but suddenly a girl ran over to the table with long messy red hair and blue eyes that was covered by her hair, she was wearing black pants with a red sweater that covered her whole body not giving any hints of what it looked like, she had a pair of red glasses was also on her face.

"I-I-I-I-I-Im so s-s-sorry!" The red head said to Karma who just looked at her, Karma sighed lightly.

"Well better later than never, I guess Amanda." The girl was Amanda Lockeheart, not to be confused with any member of the Guildmasters family the Lockhart's. Amanda was a shy girl who could hardly talk or even make eye contact with anyone mainly people outside the guild. "What happen this time?"

"I-i-I was re- reading a good book." Amanda told her as she kept slightly glancing up at Karma but then quickly looking back to the floor. Karma rubbed the back of her head and sighed a bit.

"I guess that's understandable, I know how much you like reading." Karma said to the girl who kept squirming in her seat as Karma just watched, Karma only knew the girl for about a month but it was more than enough time for her to get a good read on her she was a nice girl but she lacked confidence and drive, which was not a problem as she seemed happy enough as is and Karma isn't one to change a person unless they are trouble makers.

"Well anyways lets go, you were going on a mission with me to help pay for our rent." Amanda nodded her head and then the two girls got up and started to make their ways out the guildhall.

On the other side of the guild hall as the two girls left was another young female she was watching the guild as she would glance down at her book. She was another new member to the guild as she has only been here for about a month, and the only reason she joined was to get work as her last few guilds didn't work out, so now she was here and it's also not really working out. And it's all one simple problem, her guild mates are idiots! She hasn't met a normal person in this guild yet even though she isn't that normal herself.

She had long black hair that had a slightly green tint to it and green highlights, it reached all the way down to her knees. She had on yellow harem pants with a nice puff at the bottom and a belly shirt of the same color. She had no shoes to protect her feet but she never needed them to start with. But her main thing that stood out was her eyes, she had yellow eyes with slits down them making them look snake like. On her neck in a light-ish green was her guild mark. She went back into her book as nothing was keeping her interest, not even the girl swinging from webs on the ceiling, even though she must admit it did look slightly entertaining.

"Tanith" A voice called out her name and she turned to see Cora Lockhart standing to the left of her with her hands behind her back and behind her was standing a boy with silver hair and his hands in his pockets. "I want to introduce you to Ryder; He's a new member to the guild and I'm showing him around."

Tanith looked at the S Class Mage with a slight bored look on her face; Cora has been trying for a while now to make friends with Tanith but to no avail and it's not that Tanith wouldn't mind being friends with the girl it's just that well the Fighter Mage had a lot of problems with her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prodigy Child herself." A male voice said, this got the small groups attention and they turned to see a taller guy walking over to them. He stood about 6'6 and had short brown hair, He was wearing a coat over his naked chest that was green and had its sleeves ripped off, and he had on black cargo pants with black boots.

"Chase what are you doing here?" Cora spoke up to the taller man.

"Oh you know making a nice honest living, unlike some people." He said as he walked over to the much shorter blonde. "Just saved a town from a pack of wild timber wolves, nice big ones. What about you Prodigy? Still being a disappointment?"

"I've been doing perfectly fine for your information. And I'm not a disappointment!"

"Please, you know you only became S class cause you mommy is the guild master." Chase said to the Cora who was about to speak but was cut off by him saying "You couldn't do anything if it wasn't for her, you can half way make it home without someone holding your hand."

Cora face was turning slightly red with anger, Cora was a person driven by her emotions and sometimes it was easy for people to stir them up. Tanith glared up at the man with a sour look on her face, she really didn't want to be a part of this but someone talking down to another person like this was stupid and pointless.

"Every time something happens to you mommy comes and saves the so the spoiled princess can just sit on her thron-!" Chase stopped talking once he felt a fist come across his face, Chases eye's glanced over to see the silver haired boy was the one to strike him.

"I will not stand by as you talk down to my friend." Ryder said to the man who just rubbing his jaw lightly as he looked down at the newest guild member.

"That was a nice punch kid." Chase said to the smaller teen. "You have a lot of heart kid, and a lot of guts. Have you joined the guild yet?"

Ryder just glared at then man who started to chuckle as this slowly got more of the guilds attention and they was all looking at them. Ryder shook his head slightly before saying "No."

Chase slowly stopped chuckling as Ryder started to feel more unease from it, Chase then put his hand on Ryder's shoulder and patted it. "You would've made a fine member of the guild."

It didn't take Ryder long to notice something off with his statement. "What do you mean 'Would've'?" A fist quickly connected with Ryder's face sending him flying back, he flew into the bar going right through it flying past a few of the bar maiden who both jumped back, this got the guilds full attention. Chase was making his way over to the young man with his eyes glowing a dim green.

"You shouldn't mess with a Titan kid, you'd lived longer." Chase said to him as he got closer, Cora was quick to stand between the two.

"Stop this now Chase!" She told him as she got into her fighting stance.

"I am only defending myself from a guy who hit me." Chase told her as she leaned his head sideways slowing cracking his neck. "Now move before you feel the wrath of the underworld."

"I will no-"Cora was cut off once someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see it was Ryder with blood coming down the side of his face, he slowly walked past her. "Ryder, don't wait."

"I got this, because if he wants to see wrath." He looks up at Chase as he pulled out one of his Gate Keys. "I'll show him Wrath. **Open Gate of the Furious, Wrath.** " A bell noise rung out and a dark portal was ripped open by two hands revealing a small little girl with red twin tails that looked to be on fire, she had on a little black sun dress with red flower all over it. The small girl was yelling with all her might but even then it wasn't that loud. Chase just looked down at the small girl before looking back at Ryder and breaking out into heavy laughter.

"HAHAHA is this the best you got a weak lit-"He was cut off when a foot came across his face sending him flying, it was the little girl who kicked him as she landed on her feet and glared at the man she sent flying.

"WHO IN THE BLOODY HEL-"The little red head started to say but was quickly cut off by Ryder placing his hand over her mouth.

"No swearing Wrath." He told the small girl who kept on mumbling things as her voice was muffled by his hand. Chase got back up from the Wrath's kick and his eyes where glowing a dark green as he started to walk over to the pair.

"Oi! You want some more Ya Ugly piece a Sh-!" "No swearing."

The members in the guild was watching with a bit of awe as this new guy was taking on one of their strongest members, Wrath didn't waste any time and rushed over to Chase with her hands balled up into a fist, Chase got ready to fight the little girl until he felt something fly past his face, he looked up to see Ryder with a gun in his hand then suddenly his view of Ryder was block with red hair and a fist connecting with his, Chase held his ground and swung back hitting Wrath sending her falling back Ryder was quick to catch the small girl also sending him backwards as she had a safe landing.

"Rydee You alright?" Wrath asked as they both was on the floor and she was quick to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm alright you dolt! I'm an underworld spirit; my job is to protect you not the other way around." Chase was now rushing over to the pair as Wrath got ready to attack right back but then Chase found himself being taken down by red suits of armor just holding him down, Wrath also found herself surround by suits of red armor. Some of the armors had swords as overs had axes and all of them had shields with the Guild Mark on them in white.

"What is this meaning of this mess?" Came the soft voice of Master Alice as she was walking up to them. Strings could be seen leading from each suit of armor over to her fingers, there was about 20 suits of armor in total. Chase slowly tried to get free but to no luck and Wrath was on high guard to protect Ryder with her head turning look at each puppet surrounding them. "Well?"

"The little punk attacked me so I attacked back." Chase told her.

"Only after you started to bad mouth my friend." Ryder explained.

"I can say whatever I want." "You can also get punched in the face."

"Enough, both of you. Geez you both are giving me a headache." Alice said as she looked at both of them. "Chase, my office now, I have a mission for you." She told him as she slightly moved her fingers and the red knights picked him up, Chase rolled his shoulders and nodded his head as he left to go to the upper floor. Alice then walked over to Ryder who was now standing with Wrath still in front of him to protect him.

"Wrath that's enough you can go back to the underworld." Ryder told her in a soft voice.

"But!"

"No buts." He reached over and lightly placed his hand on top of her head petting her lightly. "You did a wonderful job and I'll be fine for now."

The small red head pouted but nodded her head. "But if you get into any trouble just call! Got it!?" She told him as she disappeared into a black flame.

"I got it." He chuckled lightly as he waved bye to the little girl before sighing.

"And as for you young man, you're not even a part of the guild yet and you're already giving me a headache."

Cora quickly ran over to them both before saying, "Mom it isn't Ryder's fault he was just defending me."

"That's all fine and dandy Cora, but still he attacked a guild member and now he has to be punished. Ryder, I hear by make you a Member of Wonderland's Heart and as Punishment you will clean up this mess!" Alice pointed to the destroyed bar, the tables knocked to the floor and the broken bottles of liquors. "Now so talk to Ashton to get your guild mark as I go yell at another person."

Alice then made her way up to the next level up the building as other members of the guild and the staff just looked at Ryder and Cora then quickly a lot of people rushed over to them telling him how amazing that was as not many people took on Chase as he was a Titan Slayer.

Tanith just sat there just reading her book again but couldn't help but to look over at her guild mates having a nice time, a small smile came onto her face as she watched and it reminded her of her past. "Maybe this time it won't be so bad."

(I'm a Wrath! Fear Me!)

"Where lost and going to die out here!",Yelled a voice of a small teen girl who was walking with an older teen male. The girl was wearing black knee high boots with a black and red miniskirt with shorts underneath, her chest covered by a red tube top with a vest over top of it. Her long red hair set neatly onto of her head and reached down to her shoulders. She stood only 5'1 with a very nice build even though she believes her assists could be bigger. The male on the other hand was much taller standing almost a whole foot taller wearing a black hooded vest with the hood covering pretty much half his face, He had on black jeans with black and white shoes. His vest had a zipper on it zippered halfway down showing his undershirt with an hourglass on it. And holding up his pants was a belt with a pyramid on it. The small girl was still freaking out as they was walking through a forest to get to their next mission and she had no clue where they was going and he was the only person who knew.

"It's not that bad Gemma I'm sure we'll find it in no time." The male said to the girl right before he found himself being shaken by her.

"This is all your fault!" She kept shaking the poor guy as she had him down to her eye level holding onto his vest. "How can you ask someone where the hell you're going then go the whole other way and then now tell me we might be going to wrong way!"

Gemma Tyson was not normally an angry person but sometimes her dear friends would drive her to yelling, mainly when their name is Cruz Dominquez, and they have are lost and waits about an hour before telling you. Cruz on the other hand was perfectly cool about the whole thing, he knew he'd get to the place he was going sooner or later… normally later. The shaking on the other hand he could do without.

"WHhhhhhyyyyyyy!"

"Does it help if I say I'm sorry?" Cruz asked his friend as she was done shaking him.

"No!" Suddenly a ruffling noise came from a bush and a bunny popped it's little bunny head out.

"Fafnir!" Gemma ran over to the little white bunny and hugged it. "Please tell me you found the town?" She asked the bunny who nodded it's head.

"Thank all that is Goodness!"

"You say that too?" Cruz asked the girl, he noticed that a few people in the guild would always Thank 'Goodness' as if she was a god or something.

"Hush you, we follow Fafnir now." She set the bunny down and it started to hop away with them to follow. "That's right boy, get me too the town."

"Following after a bunny rabbit, today is going to be one fun day I bet." Cruz said with a smile.

"I saw Karma hanging out with you more outside the guild Cruz. What's that about Hmmm?~" Gemma asked only for Cruz to look away.

"Nothing, I'm just helping her with her magic." He then felt something touch his cheek and he found it was another cheek as the voice side.

"Ohhh just her magic~?" Cruz's magic quickly flared up and Gemma fell through the mage as if his body turned to sand, she looked back to see he did become sand and melted into a pile of sand but kept moving forward.

"You can't hide your feelings from me Cruz; you're open like a book." She kept talking to the sand pile as it quickly started to move away from the girl quicker as she followed after. "Oh calm down, I'm only teasing." She said to the sand pile as it slowly turned back into a boy and started to walk normal.

"But come on you go on missions all the time but you can hardly talk to the new girl?" She asked as she looked up at him and he just slightly looked away. "Come on you gotta go in head first, like a fight."

"How well has that worked for you?" He asked her. "This isn't about me!" they soon found that the bunny had stopped and Gemma quickly ran over to the where the bunny was looking at and stood with her face in awe.

"Let's follow the bunny you said." Cruz mocked her as he looked at the field of carrots with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!"

 **And that's that for now and I hope you liked it, I'm enjoying the members of Wonderland's Heart. We should get to the first real Chapter soon and I already have plans for the first team up. Which I should get to also soon.**

 **Anyways remember to Review and tell me everything you like, your favorite character, tell me anything you want it can be as long as possible. Also remember to Follow if you want to keep up to date, and also go read this stories sister story Wolves Pride if you want to know about the other characters and the connections to this one.**

 **I'M OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There he is." Runa said as she peeked from behind the small shack inside the water park, she was wearing a blue two piece bikini with the word 'Love' on the side of her hip but the 'O' was replaced with a heart, there was also a small hole that let her tail free. She was staring across the way looking at a guy who was in a pair of gray swimming trucks; He was sitting on a lawn chair by pool side. He had a great body build that he was showing off as he was leaning back, and on the bicep of his right arm was a silver Wolves Pride guild mark. Runa was hardcore staring at the boy around her age that she didn't even notice the girl behind her hanging upside down.

"Is that our target?" "KYA!" Runa quickly turned around to see her friend, pretty much her best friend, Sunday Knight. Sunday was looking past the girl at the boy Runa was watching as Runa herself was holding her hand over her heart with a bright pink blush on her face.

"Target seems to be Six foot One Inches in height, build says he could bench press about 200 pounds, seem to be from a high class family by the way he acts and his manners. I believed you've picked a suitable mate Runa." Sunday give her the breakdown which got the poor girls imagination to run wild as she pictured it in her him until the last part.

"Whoa slow down SD, who said anything about mate!" Runa asked but slightly froze once the girl turned to her, Sunday looked at the friend for a moment before turning back to the target.

"It appears a female is closing in on your target." Runa's head almost snapped turning around to face the boy only to see a small pink cat on a broom floating over to him, she remember the cat from before when she first saw the boy, they seemed to start talking. "Quick Sunday we need audio!"

Sunday was already one step ahead as she had her audio equipment out and was already picking them up.

" _Theo you could answer when I'm talking to you."_ The small cat side as the boy looked up at her at least showing off his blue eyes that Runa became lost in even from across the room.

" _What do you want Feline?"_ The boy asked as he slowly sat up.

" _Have you seen Fury? I wanted to go down the water slide with him but he disappeared on me. I think I'm coming off to strong again. Do you think I'm coming off to strong?"_ She asked a lot of questions then waited for an answer.

" _I believe the Male cat went off to find The Neko, Warrior and Barmaid. As to your other question, I don't care."_ He then felt something touch his nose and he opened his eyes to see Tania nose to nose with him slightly glaring in his eyes.

" _You're a mean Big Brother."_ She said as she backed away and floated off to find Fury.

" _Who said I saw you as a sister?"_ Theo asked the cat with an uncaring tone.

" _I wasn't sleep, my eyes were just closed._ " He could only smile as the cat left. The gears in Runa's head were slowly turning as she was coming up with a plan and then an idea.

"I must befriend the Cat! Sunday I ne… Sunday?" Runa started to talk to her friend but noticed the spy was gone and she didn't have time to waste as she took off after the small cat with the grace of a girl in love and a ninja on a mission.

(Catfriendship!)

All the way back in the Wonderland's Heart Guildhall, it was still early and the club part of the guild was closed as the workers were getting things set up. Looking at all the workers with her arms crossed was Karma; she was sitting down at one of the table making sure nothing went wrong. It was a nice change of pace as nothing was happening today as the Head of Security came back from one of her long missions away. The girl was sitting down at the bar wearing a black kimono that was slightly shorter than normal but she guessed it was to help her move. She had long blonde haired and it was kept together by a black ribbon. On her hands she had steel plated gloves like a knight would wear and also steel plated boots, and resting on her hip was her Katana. This was the first time Karma has every laid eyes on the woman and she wasn't really sure what to think about her, the woman was pretty much her boss.

"K-Karma a-a-re you o-okay?" Amanda asked her friend as she was spacing out. Karma broke out of her own mind and turned to the red head.

"Hmm?" Amanda quickly looked away avoiding eye contact with Karma but kept glancing over at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know how to feel about her."

Amanda looked at the girl who Karma was talking about as she was talking to some of the none-mage staff as she took over what Karma believed to be her job.

"Oh you mean Serrano?" Amanda asked as she turned to face the blonde haired woman. "S-shes a n-nice person, and she does her best to keep us safe."

"I'm sure she is, it's just I don't know an uneasy feeling." Karma said as she propped her head up on her hands. The two girls found the woman making their way over to them, her face didn't tell much as to how she was feeling as she keep it straight like she was playing cards.

"So you must be Karma Belle I've heard so much about." The woman said as she looked down at the two girls.

"Yes, I am." Karma answered her as the blonde slowly reached out her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Belle." Karma looked at her hand before slowly taking it and they slowly shook hands. "Now defend yourself." This confused Karma for a moment until she saw the girls armored fist coming for her face, Karma was quick to shatter herself before the blondes fist connected, her shatter body quickly moved behind her attacker and she was fast to throw a kick her way as she reform only to have her leg grabbed. Karma then felt an elbow hit her in the gut and she shattered again, her mirror like pieces moved throw the air and she reformed her left arm to throw a punch only to have it blocked also.

"You will have to do better than that." Serrano told Karma as she pulled out her sword and slashed it throwing Karma's floating pieces and suddenly Karma reformed without her telling her body to, Karma looked down at herself in shock as she didn't have a clue of what just happened to her.

"What did y-" Karma cut herself off as she saw a kick coming for the side of her head and she quickly picked her arm up to block which made it just in time but she didn't guess how powerful the kick was going to be and it knocked her off balance sending her to the ground.

"I blade Kinslayer negates the magic of whoever he should touch. But do not worry it is for a short amount of time." Serrano explained as she slowly sheathed her blade. "Luckily I do not have any magical powers once so ever. I believe this was enough of a test."

Karma just looked up at the girl as Serrano just looked back. Karma face turned a bit sour once she heard the word test come from her lips. "What do you test?"

"A test, I give all the securities staff a test to see if they would hold up working here. I believe your performance is passable, maybe a little less reliance on your magic and a bit more focus and you would be a formidable foe." Serrano with the same monotone voice, but to Karma it was as if she was being called a weakling. Karma quickly hopped up to her feet but then she started to feel light headed, she slowly looked around and saw that everyone was slowly starting to pass out and drop to the floor or their heads would slowly fall to the table. Even Serrano needed to sit down as she soon passed out slightly after Karma. Even upstairs the effects were felt as everyone was passing out, well almost everyone. Master Alice was just sitting up there next to the bar, her eyes felt slightly heavy but sleep magic never really worked on here not with all the sugar flowing through her veins.

A man slowly walked up to her, he was wearing black bottle bottom pants and dark green vest, his arms and legs were bandaged up completely and half of his face was hidden as he was wearing a long black scarf around his neck and mouth. He had red eyes and shoulder length black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a bang slightly covered his left eye.

"Julius I know you're shy but do you really have to do this every time you come home?" Alice as the tall younger man who just looked down at her and nodded. "You been here for 2 years, you'll have to talk to them one day."

Julius closed his eyes slightly as if he was smiling underneath his scarf, he then held up a sheet of paper that was a request. Alice looked it over and then rolled her eyes lightly.

"You know you don't need permission to go on S class missions, you're an S Class mage."

"Yes, but not saying hello would be rude, Master." The black haired man said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Geez you'd make a good host if you weren't so shy. And be careful out there." Alice told him as he made his way down the steps.

"Your blessing is always welcomed Master." Slowly everyone started to wake up holding their heads lightly and complaining about what just happened, mainly some of the new members.

"What just happened?" Ryder asked as he looked over to Cora who had a heavy pout on her face.

"Blaze just happened." She had her arms crossed as everyone groined more as they knew who just showed up.

"Who's Blaze?" Ryder asked Cora who turned to face him.

"He's an S Class Mage that puts everyone to sleep when he shows up and it seems like no one can fend it off." Cora explained to him but then a voice from behind them got their attention. "I know you're not speaking for everyone."

They saw Darin walking up behind them with a smile on his face. "His powers don't work on me."

"Man that was horrible." Came another new voice from the side and Ryder turned to see a girl in a pick sundress with curly light brown hair that reached her shoulders, Her guild mark could be seen on her shoulder in pink. Across from her was a with the same color shaggy hair that slightly covered his forehead, he was in a green tank top with a leather jacket over top and ripped greens.

"I haven't seen them before." Ryder said as Cora turned to see who he was talking about.

"Oh that's just Izumi and Ryota Sato. They are also new members; they joined about 2 weeks ago." Cora said as Darin sat down next to the them.

"So when did the Queen of Hearts get a boyfriend?" Darin asked with a sly smile on his face as Cora's face turned bright red.

"What! No he's not my b-b-boyfriend! He's just my friend we just met the other day so there's no way we could be dating!" Said completely on the defenses she then turned to Ryder. "Tell him."

Ryder on the other hand turned slightly with his head down as if he was saddened. "I didn't know you didn't like me Cora." And with those words Cora turned completely to stone.

"N-no it's not that I don't like you, I'm sure you're a completely wonderful guy, and even though we've only known each for a few days I think of you as one of my close friend and every bu…" She was cut off by the two boys laughing and slowly sunk in that they was messing with her, the next thing the boys noticed was that their faces was in a table as Cora punched both of them on top of their heads. "You Jerks!"

She then started to stomp away from the table with a bright red blush across her face; she also had Ryder by his foot kidnapping him as she was dragging him to the exit.

"Well that was weird Nii-Chan." Izumi said to her older brother who just nodded and hide his face slightly behind his popped collar.

"It's time to go Izumi, the mission won't finish itself." He told her as he reached out for her hand and she happily give it to him. "Kay!" She then blinked her eyes and they both just disappeared leaving the few members who saw it in a bit of shock.

 **And done, okay everyone I have bad news and some good news. Bad News, I have no idea for a good everyone Arc at the moment for Wonderland's Heart, So they won't be doing one.**

 **Good News, I do have planned for a great arc later and the first of the cross over arcs which will also come later. So I might just do mini Arcs until I fill like all the characters are ready for the cross over arc. Soo sorry for no really big group thing, it's just I believe it's too soon for a guild fight after I already did one.**

 **Also I know some characters didn't show up yet and all's I can say to that is sorry, it's just I didn't seem them fitting in with this guild, soo if you don't mind I've moved them to one of the other ones a little more wilder one, but its not all of them.**

 **Also I might start doing a QnA at the end sometimes, so if you have a question for any character, ask them in Reviews or PM them to me, this also goes for Wolves Pride.**

 **Anyways, remember to** _ **Review**_ **as it gives me the power needed to type and Follow to keep up to date if you're new here.**

 **I'M OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Wonderland guild hall was in full swing tonight, the club level was full of people talking, drinking and just having a good time. Master Alice was doing her normal thing of mingling with a lot of the rich and famous people of the town in the VIP section, she was able to keep a good eye on everything happening from the VIP section and she loved it. She saw her host and Hostess spending time with their guest, the bouncers making sure everything stayed safe, the bartenders making their drinks, then something happened that ruined and slightly brighten her mood, the guild doors burst open revealing Sara Pryde and her Grandson Jean. She walked in with her normal coat on and looked around and Jean wore his normal smile. Alice groined loudly as a child would when you told them no, and her guest only could chuckle as this was not the first time it happened as they was here.

"Oh Master Sara." Ashton said with the biggest smile on his face while waving his arm. Sara made her way inside with Jean following right behind her, she soon reached the bar and smiled at Ashton lightly.

"Hello Ashton, it's nice seeing you again." Sara told him.

"Does that mean I can get an autograph?" he asked with no hesitation, Sara smiled more with a wolf like grin.

"Nope." Slowly crushing his dreams once again, but he was quick to bounce back. "I will get it one day, and maybe even a picture." This caused Sara to lightly chuckle before she reached out and petted the boys head.

"As cute as ever, you and your guild."

"Speaking of Cute, Jean, when will you leave this hag of a grandmother of yours and join my guild." A voice said behind the two Wolf Mages, It was Alice who was quick to latch onto Jean's arm. "You know you would fit right in."

Sara just glared down at the woman as Jean on the other hand smiled at her before speaking. "Hello, Master Alice, It's always great to see you."

"Mmm and you are always welcome in my sights, so about joining?" Alice asked again.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I would enjoy it here and seeing your bright smile every day, I'm a Wolf at heart." He explained to her and she groined lightly as she cupped his cheeks.

"Ahh like little a good puppy, always so cute, but I can never take them home." Alice said with a pout on her face.

"If you are done harassing my Grandchild I would like to get down to business with you." Sara said as Alice slowly turned to her with complete uncaring eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Come lets go up to my office ya old hag." Alice said as she walked away and with Sara right behind, Sara quickly stopped and turned to Jean. "You know the rules, Jean." She told him before going up the steps to the behind Alice.

Karma watched the whole thing and once she was the red headed boy walk away from Ashton she walked over to Ashton.

"Hey Ashton, who was the two people just over here?" She asked, Karma was still slightly new to everything and she had a bit of a hated of not knowing. Ashton turned to her before saying. "Oh right, you never met them before. You ever hear of Wolves Pride?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I've heard the name a few times. That's it." She said to him as she took a seat and turned to look at the boy redheaded boy who was being called over by a few female guests.

"Well the woman is Sara Pryde, She is the Master of the Guild and that's Jean, her grandson. They normally come here every six months as Auntie Alice has a deal with Master Sara." He explained to her, Karma turned to look at him.

"A Deal?"

"Yeah, but no one knows what it's about." He told her.

"So why does she bring her grandson?" Karma asked but then a voice came up behind her and touched her on the shoulder. "It's because Master Alice loves when Jean is around." Karma turned to see Darin standing behind her with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she never seen Darin look upset like this.

"Oh he's just jealous that Jean is a bigger hit with the older ladies then he is." Ashton said causing Darin to drop to one knee as an arrow that said Shameful on it hit him in the back of the head. Darin then started to mumble "It's not fair" over and over. Karma just gave the Titan a weird look before turning back to Ashton.

"So he's a player just like this jerk?" Karma asked as she pointed to the downed titan which caused Ashton to chuckle lightly.

"No, no he's nothing like that. He just enjoys talking to people, and he just a natural at this job. Oh here he comes." Ashton said causing Karma to turn and see the boy right next to her.

"Hey Ashton, the nice ladies at table 12 would like your special." He said with a smile and Ashton could only shake his head slightly before saying, "How do you talk people into buying things, I need your power."

"Hey you're the one who makes awesome drinks, oh and I did get you something." He looked around a bit as if he up to something shady just got Karma to glare at him slightly. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a photo of Sara smiling and her name writing on it. Ashton eyes lit up with joy as he grabbed it quickly with a smile on his face.

"How did you get this?!" Ashton demanded to know. "Sometimes grandma gets a lot of paperwork and doesn't notice what's she's signing when I ask her to sign something."

Ashton held the photo up and victory as he got one of the things he always dream of, but the photo suddenly lit itself on fire quickly burning the whole thing leaving all the mages looking at it with shock as that was random, I guess some dreams will remain dreams. Then a hand was placed on Jeans shoulder and he quickly knew the hand.

"Is that why you helped me with my paperwork Light Bright?" They all slowly turned to see Master Sara with a tiny smile on her face but a glare that turned them to stone. "But Grandma he fixed my ribs for me."

"They would've fixed themselves." She told him bluntly which made Karma and Ashton both think _"So Cold."_

"Come on Jean, it's time to return home. And I can think of your punishment on the way." Sara said as she made her way to the door.

"Now hold on you hag, Jean can stay where ever he likes, he is a grown man." Alice said as she came out of nowhere. "Jean if you stay here, she can't hurt you at all."

Jean slowly started weigh his options, on one hand, Punishment is never good. The other hand Master Alice is nice. "He can stay if he wants, but then I will have to tell his new team about it. I'm sure Scarlett will take it will."

"Coming grandma." Jean said with sweat beating down his face and neck as if death was right behind him, Jean turned and waved goodbye to the group. "I don't know your name but I'll talk to you later." He said pointing at Karma which put a questioning look on her face.

As Sara started to leave someone else walked in she saw it was Cora and a boy with her.

"Master Sara, you're here?" Cora asked as her eyes lit up, Cora was a big fan of Sara and always enjoyed meeting the woman. "I heard about what you did in Jasper, you must have been so amazing to watch."

"It wasn't anything child, I just had to do what I had to do." Sara told her and she petted her head softly. "It's always nice to see you Cora. And it's nice to meet you Ryder. But I must be getting home, it is late." Sara told them as she walked out the door with Jean just catching up.

"Hi Cora, Bye Cora." Jean said as Sara started to speed walk which made it look like she was teleporting 30 feet at a time. "Grandma slow down, this isn't funny!"

"Who was that?" Ryder asked. "And how did she know my name?"

Cora stopped to think for a moment. "… Master Sara just knows a lot."

(She does know a lot.)

Walking through a forest heading to a building was the last S Class mage of Wonderland's Heart, He was a male mage about 18 years of age standing only 5'10, his skin was lightly tanned showing he loved to be in the sun, he was a muscular teen was a toned build, his hair was black like coal with the only color being the tips of his hair that was orange to match his eyes, his hair reached the back of his neck and he had a in front covering his forehead lightly. He was wearing a white, love sleeve shirt that was buttoned all the way; he also had on black jeans and boots. He soon reached a building hidden within the forest, it looked to be a guildhall, he slowly walked up to the door and reached up knocking on it.

"Knock knock." He said with said, and then he waited for a moment until a voice said. "Who's there?"

"Sun Titan." He answered.

"Sun Titan who?" The voice asked questionably.

"Sun Titan's Wrath." Then there was a silent for a brief moment. Before the voice asked, "Who is this?"

The door was quickly blow from its frame as the teen unlashed his Wrath from his mouth, the man behind the door and many other where blown away by the attack, and the rest was quick to get up and ready to fight. The teen walked in with a smile on his face, all's they could see was a shadow with the sun beaming in making a lot of them cover their eyes slightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little punk?!" One of the members of this guild yelled.

"Who me? Oh no one important, I'm just the guy who came to beat the crap out of a dark guild, now seeing as I can't find a good dark guild to beat up, you all will just have to make do." The teen said with a smile. "But if it's my name you're looking for, I am Kalzak Sungale, but you can call me, Sun Titan, Scorch, Kal, Master, Please stop beating." Kalzak said as he was going on a bit of a rant as he made a lot of hand movements, each word he said upset the members of this dark guild more and more.

"Well you shut up!" One of the members yelled but was quick to regret it as he found the Sun Titan in his face almost as soon as he shut his mouth, he had a wicked smile on his face as he looked the guy dead in his eyes.

"Now that's just rude, that's what that is." He said before he punched the guy right in his sending him skipping across the building, each time he bounced a piece of clothing flew of until he was just in his boxers and a sock somehow ended up on his hand. "Would anyone else like to be rude?" He asked with his arms wide open, he looked around to see that everyone pretty much dropped their arms and give up with their hands in the air.

"To Bad! **Sun Titan's Sun Spot**!" Suddenly the whole guild hall was hit with a beam of solar energy as screams of pain filled the building, soon the beam stopped and all's was left was the members of the guild and Kalzak who was standing their bathing in the light as the members was on the ground with really bad sun burns, the building was completely gone and so was some of the nearby trees with only black scorch marks. Kal looked around at the fallen members with a small smile, before he said.

"Remember everyone that was only Five Percent Juice."

(Meow.)

A man sat in his office which was inside of his mansion; he had a glass of whiskey with one large ice cube in it. He had sliver hair and red eyes, he looked to be an older gentleman. He was doing paper work on his desk and let out a great big sigh. A voice then came out of the shadows speaking to the man.

"You put out a call for me?" The dark voice said as the man lifted his head up from his work. "Yes I have mission for you. Both of my children have run away from home, and my wife is heartbroken because of it. Frankly I could care less about those two little demons but if my wife wants them back, it's easier to just get them back."

"A capture mission will cost you extra; my guild is made for assassins, not shoppers." The shadow man told him.

"Yes, I know. I've used you and your Blaze Force before, many times might I add. So will you take the mission or not?" The sliver haired man asked.

"Didn't you want us to kill your youngest before?" The voice asked smugly.

"Yes, and your son fail at that." The man said just as Smug hitting a nerve as a knife landed on his desk as the man growled. "Don't speak of that Whelp again."

"So Abenzio." The man turned in his chair to face the shadow. "Will you take my mission?"

"Of course, something simple as this will be nothing for my assassins." The man then faded away into the shadows as the silver haired man turned back to face his paperwork and the door opened slowly to a woman who had black hair and blue eyes, she looked very pail.

"Sweetheart who were you talking to?" She asked as she looked around.

"Just an investigator, he said he would gladly look for our children." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that's good, I would really like to see them again. I miss them both dearly and would love if we became a family again. I don't care if they have powers." She said but soon started to cough.

"My love go lie down, you're ill." The woman nodded before taking her leave, the man say one of the maids with her as she closed the door.

"… Those damn kids."

 **And Done, Boom, Other words. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm pretty much done with intros and soon something big will happen. So Yay.**

 **Also I'm trying something new on Wolves Pride and Imma do it here to. Ask A Mage, You can ask a mage any question and I will try to get them to answer it to their best power, so might not want to answer. Just ask in the Reviews with your Reviews.**

 **Anyways, remember to Review and Follow, so you can tell me how I did and so you can stay upto date. Also something else pretty cool, my friend Derekjay2000 has started a Guild and it takes place in the same world so go over and check out their story Archangels Breath, It's pretty cool and I enjoyed it.**

 **I'M OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A stood in a city where she was called for an S Class Mission, Master Alice asked her to do this mission as she knew A would get it down with ease and was the unlikely to destroy anything. She was standing on top of a building across from city hall where Ruin Knights were posted outside, the building was being held up by an unknown number of men and the city's mayor was inside with her family. Just the type of mission made of A. The moon sat high in the sky behind A as it's light shined on her and the building, she watched the inside of the building as she was hunting for the hostages and trying to ID all of the masked men, she watched as one man was now on the roof as two was near the front door keeping the Ruin Knights at bay as they had rifles and guns as the Ruin Knights did not, A always found that odd. Suddenly movement got her eye as she saw a man boarding up a window just to her right and she saw a glimpse of the Mayor. Slowly a cloud moved in front of the moon making the whole town dark with the only light being street lights.

" **Energy Propulsion.** " A said as her she took off high into the sky with one mighty leap into the sky heading for City Hall, she then came down on the masked man on the roof kicking him in the face pushing his head onto the roof before she rolled off of him and ran over to the generators on the roof powering the building. She held her hand up and started to suck the power from the generators into her hands until they stopped this shut off power to the whole building until the backup generators kicked in and all the lights turned red.

The bad guys within the building looked around once the lights turned red and they knew something was up. There were six armed men in total with mask covering their faces but one man of the six had his mask off with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like the Knights got some balls." He said as he sat on the table with a handgun in his hand, he looked into the center of the room where he had the Mayor, her two sons, one 12 the other 17 and some staff members. The man smiled as one of his men went to the window to take a peek out.

"Number 3 what's happening?" The Unmasked man asked.

"Nothing Sir, we seem to still be at a stalemate." He said as he kept peeking, the man nodded his head and pulled out a walkie talkie, he held down the button before saying. "Number 9, Check in."

Static came through the lacrmia powered device, before he pressed the button once again, "Number 9, Check in."

"He's taking a nap at the moment." A's voice came through the walkie which made the man's face tense up.

"Who is this?" He asked but was met with nothing but the static once again; this caused the man to growl lightly before pressing the button once more.

"Number 7, go check on 9 and find our little guest." The man said as he looked at the Mayor. "Yes Sir, Number 1."

"What do you want from us?" The Mayor asked the man as she held her two sons close. Number 1 then smiled as he looked at her, he had blue hair and black eyes.

"Good question, what I want is for you to let my friend from jail, he's been in there for a while and I think he could use some fresh air." The man said with a evil grin.

"I would never make a deal with you scum." She spat at the man who got up and put the gun to her face, she just glared at the man.

"Brave woman huh," He said as he slowly turned the gun onto her youngest son, as all the men watched. "Let's just see how brave."

"No don't!" She yelled quickly in fear of her child's life, the men started to laugh at this as she looked down. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt them."

Suddenly the door to the room was broken in as a body flew through the door with another body pushing it. It was A as she mounted the man punching him in the face knocking him out; she had crimson electricity coming off her body slightly. All eyes was on her as the masked men turned trained their guns on her, she was quick to look up and held her arm up to the ceiling as if she was giving up.

"You think you can give up now?" Number 1 asked as he looked at her.

"Nope, **Energizer**." She said as electricity shot up to the metal lighting on the ceiling and suddenly all the guns was pulled from the masked men hands with great force and slammed into the lighting of the room. All the men looked up and disbelief, A quickly ran up to the first two men and jumped doing a split kick knocking them both to the side, knocking them out by catching them off guard. They was quick to notice and one was quick to rush at her and throw a punch which she dodge as he tried again, she kept dodging him before she met one his punches with her own making them clash fist to fist, the impacted sent his arm flying backwards as she beat him in power then kicked him the chest knocking him onto the ground.

The other two masked men watched as A stared at them from behind her domino mask. Number 1 growled at the girl before he yelled at his men to "Get Her!"

The two men rushed at her and both tried to attack at the same time, A dodged out of the way of most of their attacks and blocked others. She would parry one and the other would attack so she would dodge, she soon grow tired of this game and when the one on the right throw a punch, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his friend throwing them both off. She then kicked the one she didn't have to the ground before ducking the punch of the one she held, once she ducked she swung his arm around making him run into a circle as she spun counter clockwise and unleashed a powered spin kick to the man knocking him out. The two on the floor only for one of them to be met with a round house kick across his face knocking his head to one side before being stopped by the leg that kicked him coming back the other way taking him to the floor hard, knocking him out. The last masked man used her exposed back as an opening as he ran up to her with his fist ready to swing, he throw a hard right punch only for her to move her head slightly making him miss and she reached up and grabbed his head, A looked the leader dead in his eyes as he had the Mayor as a human shield now. She then dropped to one knee dropping the man's head to her shoulder with enough force to knock him out.

"Let the Mayor go, and I will let you off easy." A told the man as she slowly got back up to her feet.

"Back up you wizard freak, come any closer and I kill her." He warned as he backed up slightly, all of the other people moved away from him getting behind the Hero. "Now you're going to do what I say, you're going to get me and my boy's outta here you hear me!"

A glares at the with eyes that look like they could kill which made the man smile as he knew he had her beat, she couldn't do anything as long as he had the Mayor.

"What girl, you going to glare me to death?" He mocked.

"Not to death." Red Beams then shot from her eyes blasting the man hard backwards making him fly into a wall which he bounced off and hit the floor. She then released a small bit of her power making electric bonds holding the bad guys down. A then told the people to follow her and she led them down stairs towards the front door where she told them to wait, she went around the corner where gunfire was heard then a quick yell before a thud noise.

"It is clear."

The people came around the corner to found the bad guy bond to the floor also, and the ruin knights rushing in. The Mayor tried to get close to A so she could thank her but found the Hero gone within the crowd of Knights. A soon found herself back in the roof as she looked down to the streets blow and she slowly reached up pulling off her mask slightly.

"I did it, I did **Optic Blast**. I'm getting better every day." She slowly put her mask back on and smiled before she leaped away.

(And once again the day is saved.)

"Tani thanks for coming with me on this mission." Liberty said as she was swing from tree to tree by grabbing onto their branches, Tanith was walking on the path down below.

"Well it seemed like a fine idea and we both seem to have a few things in common, even if they are few." She said as she looked up to the girl who was now hanging upside down from the branch, Liberty had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad, normally some of the other members just find me odd or weird because I enjoying doing this." Liberty said as she stood upside down on the branch before where she stood for a moment before gravity took her making her fall head first to the ground, but she was quick to flip her body backwards then grabbing the branch and forcing her lower body upwards so she was now doing a handstand on the top part of the branch. Tanith just smiled at the girl by her feat, and give her a smile clap, it was not like Tanith couldn't do the same trick maybe even better she just give credit where credit is due. The two then took off to the small town they was heading to and made it there pretty quick.

They reached the Mayor's house and were invited, he explained that there was a crook that was planning to come to his house and rob him for his priceless painting. The Crook was infamous by telling the victim what he was going to steal and when so having mages here to protect his stuff was a smart move. He led the two girls to his art gallery; Tanith looked around the room and found it really open and she didn't like it, there was no place to do what they do best. She asked the man to have full freedom to do whatever it takes and he agreed also as nothing was damaged. She then got him to leave as they had this covered and told him to not worry.

"Liberty it's time to make this place feel like home." Tanith told her and Liberty jumped and clapped as she was tired of being on the floor like everyone else. She then quickly shoot a webbing from one point to other and she leaped up to it landing on the small string perfectly, she then started to shot more and more until the place was perfect made into a web. Tanith walked up to one of the many threads and pulled at it lightly to see it was tight and strong as a spiders web, she looked up to find Liberty swung from thread to thread as if she show a clear path. Tanith joined her as she climbed the web with ease that impressed Libby as her eyes lit up, she was like a snake climbing a tree and she soon found a good spot to lie down and she pulled out a book for her to read as they waited for night.

Soon night came and the two girls waited for someone to show up, one was a bit more on edge then the other.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on."

"Liberty please settle yourself, you have become annoying." Tanith said as the girl was pretty much shaking the whole web and right after that the sound of a window opening was heard making Liberty's eyes light eye but Tanith place a hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving. "Wait."

They looked down to see a move coming through the window; he was in an all blue suit with a top hat. He took a step forward and noticed the small threads.

"Hmph tripwires, most likely hooked up to an alarm system, easy." The man said outloud as he started to move through the webs with grace and eases not even touching one, he kept moving until he reached what he came for a small painting, he slowly reached up for it until a voice came from behind him.

"That's not yours." He quickly turned to be met with a pair of feet kicking him into his chest, he hit the ground and looked up to find Tanith standing in front of him with one of her legs held up and the other one planted on the ground. Liberty swung down closer but was still on the web.

"Please tell me you're going to fight back!?" Liberty asked really wanting to fight him. The man quickly threw a smoke bomb onto the ground filling the room up with smoke. "Running is just as close."

Both girls lost sight of the man but then Liberty felt a slight movement glance one of her threads and she moved quickly throughout her whole web before she swung blindly into the smoke kicking the man in his back knocking him into more webs causing him to bounce back to her only for her to swing out the way and for Tanith to hook him with her leg before spinning and launching the man upward into the air right in the middle of Liberty's web. Liberty swung past and shot a web that wrapped around the man as she swung to another thread connecting the two before shooting more webs until he was tied up and hanging in her web, both girls climbed up to the tripped man and Liberty pouted.

"He was no fun." She said.

"Well he doesn't have magic, what did you think was going to happen?" Tanith asked.

Liberty hung there for a moment before saying, "Well he's in a sticky mess now." Tanith just looked at her with a displeased look before looking away and sighing at the girl and her puns.

(Puns)

"Hello everyone it's me DarkHyena and it's time to for our first ever Ask A Mage!" I said as I came out on stage. "Our first guest is, Darin." I pointed to the Titan Mage who is sitting is a chair.

"It's always nice to be some ones first." Darin said with a grin on his face and a wink to the camera.

"Really…"

"Now am I wrong?" Darin asked me as I shook my head.

"Our question comes from Princessatj, its 'Darin why do you love women so much'?" I asked as I sat in my chair across from the Titan mage.

"Well it's not just women, its older women, sure I love all women. But older women just got it going on, the age, the wisdom, the skill, their like fine wine, they only get better." Darin said as he went on a small rant. "But Princessatj you can still call me."

"You have problems." I said to him as I shook my head.

"Well I just say what you type, so the real question is what are your problems?"

"Please don't break the forth wall, I don't have the budget to fix it." I said as I turned to the camera. "Well that's all the time we have today, send in more questions to our mages on Ask A Mage, Bye Bye!"

 **Hello one and all, I know this was kind of short but I needed to ask for something and I don't like the idea of putting up a 'AN' as a chapter it feels like a lie. So I made this, now want I want to tell you is I need OC's for Blaze Force, they need to be willing to kill and also willing to die and I need about 6 or 7. Please send them to me in PM, thank you.**

 **Anyways, remember to Review and Follow to tell me how I'm doing and stay up to date.**

 **I'M OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Karma was out bright and early doing her morning run through the city, she was in a purple jump suit with a zipper on the front, her blue hair was pulled back into a pony tail to stay out of her hair, she slightly had a lot on her mind and the jog was helping slightly, she still felt slightly embarrassed at her defeat to Serrano, she was taken down with ease and it upset her, how could she protect anyone if someone could use her as a plaything. As she was thinking about her problems she noticed someone else jogging slightly ahead of her, the person was a female but she couldn't really tell who it was as she could only see was her short blond hair.

"Maybe it's Cora out for a jog also." She wondered out loud as she started to pick up speed to try and catch up to the person. As she got a little closer she noticed another person in front of the blond, she could make out another girl shaped body with longer purple hair in a ponytail, she seemed to be a lot less in shape.

"Come on sis you can do it." The blond yelled and Karma knew it was Cora's voice, which made the other one Britt.

"Easy for… you to say…" Britt said as she soundly she need to take in more air. "You have… the body… of… Ughh… of a… Amazon… Princess…" Britt looked like she was going to quit any moment but she kept herself going as Cora was not far behind. Karma soon was able to catch up to the two sisters as Britt slowness was easy to keep up with then Cora's full stride, Cora quickly noticed Karma coming up from behind and turned around while keeping her flow.

"Oh morning Karma." Cora said to the glass mage.

"Good morning to you both." Karma said as Britt give out at last dropping to her knees and breathing slightly heavy.

"How… how long… did I last…?" Britt asked as the other two girls stopped. "Three minutes straight, you're getting better sis." Britt held her head down in shame as it was only a light jog; Cora can normally go for hours.

"Come on let's get you something cold." Cora said as she took her sisters hand and pulled her up almost taking her off her feet with her freakishly strong strength, she then turned to Karma with a smile on her face. "Wanna join us?"

"I don't see why not." Karma said as the three of them walked off with Cora helping her sister who was still trying to regain her breath.

"So do you two come out and jog a lot?" Karma asked as they got to a vending machine with nearby benches, Cora went over to the machine as Britt sat down.

"Cora does normally, but me, I'm… just starting." Britt told her as Cora came back with three cold drinks. "Here you go Britt, Peach Tea your favorite."

"Thanks." Britt said as she took the cold drink, she slowly pressed it to her forehead, as the coldness of the can mixed with the sweat going down her face she felt a lot better and she showed it with a sigh.

"Britt I need to get going soon, me and Ryder have another mission later today." Cora explained as she sat down. "So you wanna finish up later when I get back?"

"You and Ryder have been hanging out a lot since he joined last month, what's going on sister?" Britt asked as she looked at her sister with her wide eyes. "Do you have a crush?" She asked and got her answer faster then she would have believed as Cora face was as red as her outfit.

"What no! He's my friend, and he really gets me and treats me like I'm normal, like how you do!" She explained in a panic, which caused Britt and Karma to both laugh at the girl. "I don't like Ryder like that!"

"What a shame, you're really missing out." Came a female's voice from behind Cora, the three girl quickly turned around to find a tall woman who looked to be in her late 20's with long wave black hair and pure black eyes, Her skin was a nice pale color that still had some life to it she had on a black tight fitting dress that reached her knees that showed off a lot of her body and was slightly low cut letting a lot of cleavage hangout, she had her left arm hooked around the teen boy next to her who had a lot of bags in his hands, the boy was Ryder. The girls faces was slightly red from the sight of the woman as they might be getting the wrong idea, but no one's face was more red then Cora's.

"R-r-r-ryder! Who is that?!" Cora asked as she got to her feet and pointed at the woman.

"Well good morning to you to…" Ryder said with his slightly normal deadpan face on. "And if you must know, this is one of my Underworld Spirits."

"You may call me Lust." She introduced herself. "It's always nice to meet really lovely ladies, maybe the five of us could go back to his place for some fun." She said bluntly as they all turned beet red.

"Lust how many times do I have to ask for you to keep your dreams in your head?" Ryder said as he seemed unfazed by the woman's advances only she her to hug his arm more trapping it in her breast.

"Oh Rydee, don't be that way, you know you want to~" She said as she was highly close to his ear.

"Only in your dreams." He said.

"So what are you two doing?" Karma asked, just making sure nothing illegal was happening.

"We're shopping; it's a part of the contract I made with her, once a month I would take her clothes shopping in the human world." Ryder explained as he held up the bags.

"You humans make some of the best clothes! Rydee maybe I could try some on for you."

"Lust you know you look amazing in anything you wear." Ryder told her with a bit of a sly voice.

"Aww you're just trying to get me to leave faster." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "And it's slightly working Rydee."

"Just because Wrath calls me that doesn't mean you have to." Ryder said with a bit of a sigh.

"What can I say, like Mother like Daughter, Oh that store next!" Lust said as a dress got her eye and she started to pull him away. "Geez slow down! Cora I'll see you later for the mission okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She waved bye as she had a lot of tick marks on her face as her right eye was twitching slightly.

"She's so in love." Britt whispered into Karma's ear causing her a laugh a little.

(Don't Sin)

"We made… we made it back home…" Gemma said as she stood in front of the guild hall with Cruz by her side, her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she was ready to kill the perfectly fine male right next to her.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Four weeks… you had us lost for four weeks…" Gemma said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye with pure hated for a moment.

"Hey now, two of those we was on the mission." He said in his defense. Soon the two found two more people coming up next to them.

"It's not that bad, we will find your target again." Sunday said as she looked at Runa, the two of them have been taking missions that was close to missions that Theo and his team have been taking, don't ask how Sunday got the info on their missions, it's sometimes better not knowing.

"I give up!" Runa said as she went into the guildhall with the others following. "Every time I even get a little close I shut down, Mou…"

The Club Level was pretty empty with only Ashton within talking to Master Alice who seemed to be fully out of the conversation, she turned and noticed her missing mages.

"Oh so you two are alive." Master Alice said as she looked at Gemma and Cruz. "I heard your mission went fine, but knowing Cruz, I knew you two would have been late." "Hey!" "But I didn't think you two would be gone for a month."

"It's his fault for getting us lost! I need a break!" Gemma said.

"Well no one is making you work; you can go to your dorm room Gemma." Alice told her as she rested her head on her arm. "Speaking of that you all could use a break from your nonstop mission."

Gemma and Runa both groined as Cruz was feeling great from the trip, this has become normal for the young man, and Sunday has already done her disappearing act.

(Ohh)

"Alright Ryder, this mission will be simple, Go in beat the bad guys and get out!" Cora said as she enjoyed going on missions with Ryder, he made it so much more fun, the past month with him help Cora break out of her shell, and let her just be the person who she was. Sure most of the other guild members treated her as if she was normal but she could tell that some of them felt like she didn't earn mostly everything she had, but Ryder didn't see that, he just saw her as her.

"Cora slow down, we just got off the train." Ryder told her as she was in the lead, and today marked the one month anniversary of them meeting, she was super happy. At the moment they were walking to a nearby town to catch another train to their mission. "The train is not going anywhere."

"Still I want to get this out the way so we can do the other things I have planned." She said.

"Well if I knew what they were I might put a little more pep in my steps." He said but soon was stopped as he walked into Cora who was standing there looking around. "Cora what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it feels really off, like we are being watched." As she said this Ryder reached for his keys, but as he was pulling them out, two knifes flew past one cutting his chain the other taking the keys from his hand and pinning them to a tree. "Ugh, No my keys!"

"Ryder don't!" Ryder started to run over to get his keys but was quickly kicked in the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see a person wearing all black and red clothes that covered his face, hands, arms and legs, all's that could be seen was his white eyes. Cora suddenly punch the man out of his view with a heavy right hook, she was now standing over him, she reached down grabbing his hand pulling him back to his feet.

"Ryder are you okay?" She asked him as she got into a fighting stance, as she looked around. "Yeah I'm fine."

Cora's hands started to glow as she re-quiped her gloves into her norming Heavy Hitters gauntlets, suddenly more masked men appeared before them, the formed a ring around the two young mages as they pulled weapons from behind their backs, some had small blades, others hand hooks with chains.

"Well, well, well look at what we got here." A voice said as two of the ninja's moved to the side letting the person into eye view. There was a man standing before them he looked to be in his mid-20s with short black hair and brown eyes, his skin was brownish and he had a 5oclock shadow. He was wearing a black vest with cargo pants and boots; he was spinning two guns on his fingers as he walked up to them. "Looks like I get to be the lucky one who gets the boy. Take them down."

The ninja's rushed in only for Cora to start pushing them as Ryder pulled out his gun and started to fire at the one's in his sight trying to keep them back. Cora was throwing heavy punching knocking ninjas to the side or into each other, she was mainly throwing body punches as she was dodging the ones with the hooks, Ryder on the other hand was having a lot more trouble as the gun drained his magic energy with each shot, suddenly Ryder felt something hit his hand knocking his gun away from him, he looked over to see that the man shot at him.

"Forget the boy, you lot attack the blond." The man said as he started to walk over to Ryder.

"Ryder!" Cora yelled as she punched one of the ninjas dead in the face, she then punched her gloves together and they started to glow and they changed to red gloves that looked to give very little protection, one of the ninja's tried to attack as she was re-quipping which turned out to be a bad idea as she give him three quick jabs into his gut before upper cutting him. "Come Rabbits Feet, I need your help." She put her hands and started to make a dash over to Ryder as the man started to get closer but every Ninja there was now in her way.

"One!" She yelled as she threw a right hook landing on one of the ninja's cheek. "One, Two!" She threw two punches landing on the next ninja. She just kept yelling out one's and two's as she was going through the crowd of foes, she had to dodge and parry their attacks with their blades as she removed them from her way. She noticed something out the corner of her eye; the man had Ryder by his neck as Ryder was gasping for air. "Ryder!" She yelled as she took a step towards the man something got her arm, she looked over to see a hook wrapped around it and to ninja's pulling at it, which she pulled back causing the ninja's to step forward.

"Get off of me!" She then felt a chain wrap around her neck, as she reached up to grab it another chain wrapped around the hand and pulled it back. Cora was pulling trying to get herself free, but right in front of her she could see the man chocking out Ryder, Ryder was holding onto the man's arm trying to remove him but he wasn't strong enough.

"Stop it! Let Him Go!" Cora started to move forward pulling the ninja's with her as the man looked over to her; She kept moving closer step by step. The man just smiled as he looked at her.

"I forgot you was here girly, lets deal with you." He said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Cora but was met with a punch in the face, the man looked over out the corner of his eye to see it was Ryder who punched him as he was still trying to keep himself from passing out, the man grinned a bit before whipping him across the head with his gun knocking Ryder out cold. "Jackass."

After Cora say that she kept trying to pull herself towards the man but with the ninja's holding her back she wasn't getting anywhere fast, she saw the man turned his attention back to her as he raised his gun at her once more. "Now for you, blonde." Suddenly a red slash came across the ground and it cut right through the chains holding Cora back, and she was quick to gain herself as she rushed to the man holding Ryder who then opened fire at her, her gloves quickly to one's that went down her wrist slightly that was red and white, she started to block the bullets with her wrist as she got closer, he reached behind his back dropping Ryder as he did it and he pulled out a sub machine gun and started to open fire as he pulled it out, Cora was quick to get behind a tree but some of the bullets hit some of the Ninja's killing two.

"Oops my bad." The guy said as he looked at the two dead ninjas. "The rest of you lot keep her busy as I get away, I wasted too much time." He ordered them to do as he picked up Ryder and put him over his shoulder after his gun disappeared, He then made a mad dash into the other side of the forest.

"No! Get back here!" Cora yelled as she took off after him but was stopped by the ninja's, she was quick to throw the first punch as she kept pushing forward, she was so focused on moving forward she didn't notice the ninja behind her, he pulled out his blade and was about to rush her but a hand gripped him from behind and threw him into a tree.

"You shouldn't be fighting a lady, it's rude!" The ninjas turned to see two men standing before Cora also turned to see a mage she knew and one she didn't.

"Cal what are you doing here? Never mind, they took my friend!" Cora explained as she punched one of the ninjas as he was looking at Cal and his large friend.

"It's to late girl, your friend is long gone." One of the ninja's said as he looked at the other. "Fall bac-" He didn't get to finish as Cora punched him into a tree, but all of the other ninja's quickly disappeared.

"No!" Cora yelled as she watched all of them leave besides the one in the tree; she quickly walked over to him and picked him up by his neck holding him up high. "Where did you took him!?"

"I'd never tell you." She punched him hard in his face breaking his nose. "Where is he!?"

"You'll never find him." Cora punched him across his face then right into the gut making the guy spit out blood. "Tell me!" She yelled as she hit him again. "Cora stop, You're killing him!" Cal yelled, but Cora just kept on punching.

The guy started to laugh and this only upset Cora more as she kept hitting him in the face causing him to go deeper into the tree, Cora was about to throw another punch but it was stopped by the larger mage as Cora turned around to see both their faces in shock. There was already tears in Cora's eyes and her knuckles was covered in blood which none was hers; She looked down at her hands before slowly turning to see the guy but was stopped by Cal who pulled her into a hug. Cora started to cry heavily as Cal and Ibias just looked at the guy whose mask fell off showing his face battered and bloody, he was alive but he looked dead.

"Cora it's okay, we will get your friend back." Cal said they then heard a noise that was like wind chimes; they looked over to see Ryder's keys hitting on each other as the wind blow. Cora got up with tears still in her eyes as she walked over and got them off the tree, Cora looked down at them as her tear drops hit them.

"I'm sorry."

 **Looks like the party has started, I hope you people are ready for the first Arc of Wonderland's Heart, and I still need more members for Blaze Force so if you have any bad guys I would like some.**

 **And remember to Review and Follow and stay beautiful!**

 **I'M OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Thicker Then Blood)

Chapter 9

(Thicker Then Blood)

The guild hall was filled at the moment as Master Alice has closed down the club and summoned all the members she could, even the staff members was there to see what happen, most of the members was unsure what was happening or why the meeting was called but if Master Alice summoned everyone it has to be important, and it must be really important for a bunch of members from Wolves Pride was here also. Karma sat near the front and she had a sword strapped to her back, as Master Alice told everyone to gear up without even explaining why. She looked over to the mages of Wolves Pride; she didn't really know any of them, a lot of them looked really strong and kind of on edge. She looked around and noticed that not every member to was guild was there like all of the titan slayers was missing from the meeting and a few other members that she couldn't really think of.

"Good, now I'm going to cut to the chase." Alice said getting everyone's attention, they all turned to look at her as she stood in front of everyone on a stage, her face showed she was in no mood for games. "One of our members has been kidnapped along with one of the members of Wolves Pride." She said bluntly as a lot people gasped, it was mainly the staff.

"So I need all of you to go out and get Ryder and Akira Mizu and return them both home." Alice told everyone as she looked at everyone.

"Wait when did this happen?!" Britt asked as she got up from her seat being the first one to speak. "What happen to Cora?!"

"Yesterday and Cora is fine, she should be home any moment." Suddenly the doors to the club open and Cora walked in with two men both dressed really fancy, one being really tall and built. She was dragging in a man by the back of his shirt who was tied up. "Right on time."

"I can't get him to talk!" Cora yelled as she threw the man onto the floor and he just started to laugh and many of the members of both guilds glared at him.

"I'll get him to talk even if I have to cut him into pieces!" Yelled a shorter red head girl as she started to walk over with two black swords in her hands and a very pissed of face.

"Nora, sit back down" Alice said to her as the girl turned to her. "You won't be any help with this at the moment.

Nora just glared at her for a long moment and Alice just returned the glare with an uncaring face, Nora was about to speak until Jean put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him to see him shaking his head slightly which got her to stand down.

"Now, we will get answers out of him." Alice said as she looked over to the man in the corner. "Julius would you be so kind."

"Of course Master." The black haired ninja said as he walked over, most of the members were confused to who he was and that fact the he had a guild mark on his chest right under his collarbone.

"Who the hell is that?" Runa was the one to ask as she stepped forward with her arms crossed.

"That is one of your S Class guild mates Runa, you all know him better as, Julius Blackblaze also known as Blaze." Alice explained which got most of the members to yell "WHAT!?" All at once as the man stood over him.

"Well, if it isn't the forgotten spawn." The beat up man said as he looked up at Julius who just glared down back at the guy. Julius then picked the man up by his shirt and then walked away with him taking him to one of the staff only rooms.

"It shouldn't take long for us to get info out him." Alice said as she took a seat on the edge of the stage with her legs crossed. "And once we do, we will make a plan and have you all head out. So take this time to meet the other members of the other guild because you will be working together."

(And then.)

Akira slowly awoke to find herself inside what looked to be a metal box, the only light came from a small hole with bars on it, she slowly started to look around until she felt a small bump which caused her to bounce slightly, she realized that she was in something moving. She slowly tried to lift her hand but felt both of them move as if she looked the other one, she looked down to find herself in cuffs.

"What in the world?"

She started to look around the box some more until she noticed another person laying on the floor of the box, she slowly crawled over to the person and rolled them over to only for her eyes to widen from the sight.

"R-ryder!?" Akira slightly yelled as she backed up quickly hitting her back to the wall, she was looking at him with what looked to be hated or fear in her eyes. "This has to be a dream, Or my mind playing tricks on me again!" The sudden sound of him groining made her as quite as a mice, the boy started to sit up as both his hands reached up to hold his face, he slowly opened his eyes to be met with Akira's eyes.

"S-… A-akira…" Ryder spoke as he looked closer at the girl across from him. "Is that… Is that really you?"

"W-what are you doing here!?" She yelled at him. "Where are we!?"

"I… don't know…" He held his head slightly again but his eyes quickly shot open and he reached to his hip as fast as possible only to find the sight of his chain broken. "No, no, no, noo! Where are my ke…" Then he remembered what happen to him. "My gate keys… Cora!"

Ryder was quick to his but the sudden bump almost knocked him over but he was able to keep his balance by using the wall, He moved over to the back of the box where the windows was and started to bang on it.

"Let us out!" Ryder yelled as he kept banging on the wall until a voice came from outside said "Shut up in there!" Suddenly the person came into view, it was the man who took Ryder.

"You!" Ryder said as he glared daggers at the man. "Where are you taking us?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The man chuckled at Ryder and then started to climb on top of the box before he said. "Home."

(Oh Dear)

As the members of the two guilds was talking to each other and getting to know who was who and what they could do, some made easier friends then some. The two Knight sisters was talking each other as Thursday wanted answer to why Sunday was keeping tabs on all of them and didn't tell anyone. Runa was looking over at Theo every time she could, but she didn't act as this was not the time or the place, she had to remain focused at the task at hand. A lot of the other members was mingling and getting to know each other when suddenly the door to the back room opened and Julius stepped out, everyone turned their eyes onto him. Master Alice walked up to the young ninja looking up at him before asking.

"What did you find out?"

Julius slowly looked at all the people in the room at the moment before he looked down at Alice and he sighed softly before he spoke. "I have the location where the two have been taken." And with those words some of the members slightly relaxed as others got even more tense ready to go save their friends. "But there is a problem. Their location is about two days away from here by car, and even longer by foot."

The guild looked at him with a bit of despair from his words but the look on his face he could tell that he was not worried about it. Before anyone of them could speak Master Alice spoke up "What can you tell us about the Guild that took them."

"The Blaze Force is an Assassins Guild ran by this man." Julius held up his hand and a hologram display came up from the card in his hand, It should the picture of an older man with black hair tied into a pony tail. "Abenzio Blackblaze, he is one of the dangerous men in Forie."

"Blackblaze…?" Nora asked out loud as she slowly started to glare at the older mage. "Does th-"

"Yes, Abenzio is my father." Julius said cutting off the little redhead.

The whole guild froze with a bit of shock as they looked at him some of them had glares as others wasn't really sure what to do, slowly on his hand more images appeared, Both Cora and Nora's eyes widen when they saw the images of the people who took their friends from them.

"These two are his right and left hands, Sol and Sky Crest." He said as she turned to the two girls staring at him. "Sol is a gunslinger with requip magic, as Sky has Illusion magic, they might not be as dangerous as their leader but they are no pushovers, mainly Sky."

The image grew more with six blank spaces under Sky and Sol as if it was a pyramid stack, they all looked at the blank spaces and waited for him to fill in the blanks.

"I have no idea who his last six enforcers are but just think of them as the last pair, no laughing matter." He looked around at everyone before saying, "Now the real problem is getting to the location as fast as we can."

And suddenly as if it was fate a pair of mages just appeared before every one of the thin air causing some of the stuff to jump from the surprise. It was the brother sister duo of Izumi and Ryota, The pair looked around at the moment not really sure what was going on.

"Hey everyone." Izumi said.

(Deus ex Machina)

Ryder and Akira was walking down a hallway with their hands still in magic cuffs now with chains on them leading to their handlers who was talking to each other, well more comparing their feats. They soon found themselves in a big room that was painted red, it had pillars lined around the room holding it up, it had about 6 openings leaving out to unknown places and it was filled with ninjas all bowing down to a man who was on top of a set of steps leading to a platform that has a man sitting in a chair with his head resting on his hand. He had his hair pulled back into a pony tail, his darkish skin was covered by a gray cloak which covered his torso mostly but they could still see the man was not wearing a shirt; he had on green pants and black boots to protect his lower body. Next to the man there was six other people standing on both sides of the chair that the man was in. The man glared down at the two mages in cuffs as their handlers bowed before him.

"Good, I see you two did your missions without a hitch." The man said with a low raspy voice.

"Yes Master." The woman with the bunny ears said as she stood up and the male with the guns on his hips.

The man stood up from his seat and slowly made his way down the steps, Ryder and Akira could hear every sound that came from his foot hitting the steps, it didn't take long for him to reach them but to the siblings it felt like it took forever. He looked down at the two siblings and a small smile grew on his face, they could see the red in his eyes.

"Welcome Mizu siblings, please make yourselves at home before we take you… well home."

"No, no you can't do this!" Akira yelled at him as she tried to back up but was stopped by the girl with the bunny ears pulling her chain, pulling her closer to the taller man.

"Little one, I can do anything I wish to do, do you want to know why?" He asked as he slightly lowered himself to be eye level with her.

"Get away from her!" Ryder yelled right before a right hand came across his face knocking him to the floor.

"I don't remember talking to you child, please wait your turn to speak." The man said as he turned back to Akira. "Now as I was saying, it's because I have the power to do as I please." Akira just glared at the man with eyes that looked readied to fight.

The man turned around and made his way back up his steps heading to his chair but stopped for a moment to turn and say "Take them away and get them ready for transport." He then continued his way up the steps, soon reaching the top until a noise behind got his attention, it was the sound of gasp and shock from his men, He slowly turned around to see a small army of people was at the door to this room.

"Ryder!" A blond haired girl yelled as he glared at all of them, all of his men got ready to fight as did his elite members of his guild, he slowly balled his right hand into a fist making a cracking noise as he sighed.

"I believe when I called, you said you was not followed…" The man stated as he looked down at his two elites.

"Sir we wasn't they just appeared out of the blue." The one with the bunny ears said quickly, his blood red eyes slowly moved off of her and he looked at the group, he could see one of them was being helped by the other, and then something really got his attention.

"Julius…" Abenzio said as he looked down at his son. "So you are still alive."

"Give back Ryder and Akira, and this won't have to get bloody." Julius said as he glared at the man, all the mages behind him was ready for this fight beside Izumi who used a lot of her magic to teleport this many people at once.

The man's eyes started to scan the group some more, he didn't know more of the mages, he knew a few from talk like the redhead in the mask going around as a superhero, but slowly another redhead got his attention and he had to get a slightly closer look. He made his way back down his steps, he could tell his elite was waiting for his order to attack for this war to kick off, He slowly made his way over to the group without getting to close, he didn't want to spook them and his mission getting hurt in the crossfire.

"You, small redhead." He said as he looked over to Scarlett, this slight got her to jump but she kept her cool, she didn't want to set things off until they got Akira and the other guy back.

"What?" She said with a hint of venom out of her mouth.

The man slowly waved his right hand towards Scarlett and she braced herself but nothing happened as she glared at him. "Oh so you are that same little girl from back then…You look different with red hair…" The man said that confused Scarlett until she slightly looked up at her hair and saw that all the magic dyed in her hair was gone and she was back to her natural blond hair, this slightly shocked most of the wolf mages. "I remember you leaving that day right before I killed Bruce…" His words made Scarlett's eyes open as the man before just said he killed her father, a lot of the other guild members was shock by this to and some even turned to see tears form in Scarlett's eyes. "Look at how much you grown in two years."

The man then turned around to walk away as he didn't feel like wasting anymore time with the children that was sent here, he soon reach his steps before he heard someone from his side speak.

"Cruz…?" He looked up to see one of his elites looking into the group. "Is th-" "Justin do not speak to the trash."

"Sorry sir." He said quickly knowing not to anger his leader.

He soon reached his chair and he looked down to his two elites that had he living reward money by the chains. "Elites, I want you all to leave now and make sure that the Mizu's get home safely."

This got all of Wonderland Heart and Wolves Pride mages ready to go and they was ready to make their move until they heard a voice say "But sir we can take them."

"Kite did I ask you for an suggest?" He asked the taller man next to him who was dressed in a full black with a hood covering his head.

"No, but I think we can t-" he started to say but was cut off by the lack of body that was taken away from him by his leader, who was now holding his head with in his right hand, Abenzio looked into Kite's eyes as all life slowly left it. "Kite if I wanted to hear anything out of your mouth I would have asked."

This acted made some of his elites back away and made most of the mages sick to the core, some of them even yelled from the sight, Abenzio glared at the group then over to his elites. "I give you an order…" pretty much all of their eyes widen and they all started to take off, and the team of mages was but to go after them they was stopped by ninjas then pure war broke out as Abenzio watched from his seat which caused him to smile lightly.

He then noticed something off on the field of battle, there was a small child on the field looking to be healing the downed mage from before, he looked real close at her. He noticed one of his ninja's sneaking up on her as she was busy or just not paying attention and her cat guard was a bit busy but he soon turned and saw that she was in danger.

"Mia Watch Out!" Fury yelled which got a few mages attention as they turned and saw the ninja ready to strike, Mia looked up to see the ninja bringing his blade down towards her and she closed her eyes from fear, after a few moment of nothing she slowly opened her eyes to meet the blood red eyes off the leader of the Blaze Force.

"Mia… so this is where Grace hid you… My daughter…"

 **Boom and done, I hope you all enjoyed this first half of this Cross Over, I'm not sure how many parts it will be but I hope you enjoy it. Also I see I dropped a lot of family bombs yup.**

 **Remember that Ask A Mage is still a thing so if you have a question just leave it in the review with your… review…**

 **Anyways remember to Review as it feeds me the will to type sooner and to Follow so you are not left behind!**

 **I'M OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Thicker Then Blood)

Chapter 10

(Thicker Then Blood)

Mia just looked up at the man who was staring down at her, she didn't even noticed what happen behind the leader of this guild that took her friend, but the rest could see it as clear as day, the ninja slowly fell, his top half went forward as his lower went backwards. Suddenly Mia's best friend the exceed Fury ran up to the man with both swords in hand.

"Get away from her!" He yelled as he swung his swords only to feel a sharp pain come from his waist, it was forcing him to fly past the man and Mia. Fury got a gleams of who pushed him and it was revealed to be Julius, who was still middle air as the man was still turning to defend himself, Julius pushed off the man's hand making himself go higher into the air as the assassin fully moved his hand at the last moment causing a sudden shockwave of air knocking a lot of the mages over and ninjas. A few of the mages who didn't fall believed this was their best chance to get their friends back and took off after the Elites who some was also knocked over by the man's attack.

On the other hand Julius saw this as his best chance to counter attack and went to Ax Kick his father only to have him catch his leg and slam Julius right onto the floor causing a human shaped outline in the floor with only Julius leg sticking out. The older Blackblaze looked around the hall to see the fight has only slightly stopped as his elites were starting to leave once more.

"Spade."

One of the elites stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man, he didn't have the look of fear on his face but more of boredom, he saw the mages running closer to him as the other elites got out the room.

"Handle this as I have something else to take care of." He said as he turned to the horrified Mia who was backing away.

" **Sleep** "

And like that Mia was out like a light as she fell into Abenzio's arms, the man was quick to turn and slap something that was flying at him at high speeds out of his was, if you followed the purple trail left by the thing you could see it was slapped behind the Assassin leader as an explosion happened moments later, which sent Fury flying into a wall only for him to bounce off it and hit the ground hard.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Theo yelled as he threw another coin glowing with purple energy at the man before he disappeared with Mia. The look of anger on Theo's face was greater than ever before, and a ninja found this out first hand as he tried to attack the teen's backside only for the man to turn and slap the man in the face as an explosion followed sending the masked ninja flying and Theo standing in a small dust cloud with the sleeve of his shirt burned off.

"Well it looks like I'm first them." They all heard a voice come from the steps and they saw the one elite named Spade who was standing on the stairs, there was only a few mages in the room as the rest gave chase, and a lot of beaten ninjas on the ground as others was training to recover.

Julius, Theo, Sunday, Runa, and Thursday was the only mages left as they faced the young looking assassin as Ashton and Britt were helping Izumi and Fury with Ryota protecting them from any attacks as Ashton and Britt were not the best at fighting. The assassin stood about five foot eight with a skin body and olive skin, he had on black jeans with a black and white shirt on covering his small body and a white hoodie over top of it unzipped, he had black and white checkered boots. They looked around to see a lot of the fallen ninjas getting back to their feet, they was tripped and outnumbered.

"Hmm, so only five of you stayed to face me?" He took a seat on the steps and snapped his finger and two summoning circles appeared and two fully armored black and white knights appeared with Shields and Swords, The mages looked at the knights when the three Wonderland mages slightly looked at each then back the knights before Runa broke out into a laughter, Sunday was more able to hold back her giggles to keep her monotone look, but she did find this sight funny.

"W-What's so funny!?" The teen sitting on the steps asked but it was more of a demand for an answer.

"I believe my guild mates would be laughing at the magic that you are using." Julius explained as he looked at the boy with no fear in his eyes.

"And what's so funny about Chess Magic?!" The teen asked as he didn't like the idea of people laughing at his magic.

"It's just the fact that our guild master uses the same magic and we have trained with her." Sunday explained to the teen. "And from what I can tell from your skills just from looking at how long it took you just to summon two, the odds of you losing has increased from 71.229 percent to 87.724 percent."

"Uh sis, why so low?" Her older blonde haired sister asked. Sunday pulled out a small gun from her back pouch and pointed it up.

"I will not be taking part in this battle." He fired the gun and a grappling hook came out and pulled her up to the ceiling of the room and she disappeared into the interior of the place.

"… I guess some things never change…" Thrusday said to no-one really, but still got an answer from Runa.

"Tell me about it…"

(Super Spy Sunday)

As the Wolf and Wonderland mages ran down the narrow hallway they soon found themselves in a small circle shaped room which had six open hallways not counting the one they came out of, there was a torch next to each door giving the room a dim light as all the mages started to look around not really sure which way to go.

"Damn It!" Cora yelled out as she punched the wall, her fist went through it as if it was made of paper and she pulled it out just as easy taking parts of the wall with it.

"Cora, calm yourself." Serrano said to her as the swordswoman stepped over to her and was now standing in front of the party. "We do not need you with a cool head."

Serrano then turned to face the group of mages, she didn't say anything for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Okay, we will break off into teams of three, each will be led by an S Class Mage and we will each go down a hallway." She said to everyone and they all nodded or agreed to the plan out loud. "We have no time to waste so all the S Class step forward now!"

And like that Cora, A, Tania and Cal all stepped forward and stood next to Serrano as they looked at all of the non- S Class mages. It looked as if the S Classes was picking a team as if for sports. Serrano was the first to speak, as she stepped forward.

"Karma and you with the sword, you two will assist me." She said and they both went over no questions asked as A was next.

"Nora and Pedro." They both nodded and went over to her and the door she was at, Cora was quick to pick hers.

"Jean, You and your blonde friend." Jean nodded to her as he looked over to Scarlett and they both went over to her, Cal was next to pick.

"Gemma, Cruz, I'm sure you two will be perfect for whatever happens next." And Tania didn't even give them to walk over as she picked.

"You two." She pointed to Liberty and Tanith how both went over to her, as Tania looked at the last three mages and the wolf.

"Suta, Nae." The siblings looked at her. "You two will go with Urteil and Lupa, He is a former S Class, Stay safe you two." Tania said as she flew off on her broom to the team she picked leading them down one of the hallways as most of the other teams left down their own hallways. Soon the room well into a deep silence as it was empty as the only the sound of the torches could be heard burning slowly, the light that they produced was dim within the room and they slowly went out one at a time until the room was pitch black.

"… My Children, Do not expect my kindness again…" A voice said from within the darkness and suddenly the lights all turned back on to show nothing and no one within the room.

(Hmm)

Mia slowly awoke to find herself looking at a red ceiling, her eyes quickly widen as the flood of memories rushed back to her, she jumped up from laying down to seated and found herself on a dead, her eyes was soon met by the red eyes of the man who kidnapped her and her friend, the same man who just claimed to be her father, so to say she was defense was an understatement as she moved back to the edge of the bed. The man just sat in a chair, his face didn't show any signs off… any, it was just plain as if he was playing poker. Mia on the other hand was showing a lot of emotions at once on her face, but the mean two was Anger and Fear.

"Seven Years…" The leader of the Assassins Guild finally spoke, if voice was deep and rough, but surprisingly soft. "…You mother hide you from me, Mia."

Mia just watched the man carefully, as he just sat there and continued to talk. "Where did hide you Mia?" He asked but didn't even give much time to answer, "It doesn't matter really, you're back now, and that's what matters."

"My friends will-"

"They will die Mia, all of them, mainly that brother of yours… That brother of yours…" As the man repeated himself as eyes slightly widen as if he noticed something he missed. "Of course… He knew where you were this whole time… right underneath my nose." He then looked at Mia and noticed the fear on her face and he couldn't help but smile.

"Fear not, my child, you are back home and here I am god." He proclaimed as he stood up and slowly walked over to her only for her to try to back away more; he quickly stopped himself once he saw that. "You don't have to be afraid Mia, you are a goddess here, you can have whatever you want."

"I want to leave!" She yelled at him with her soft voice, only to be shocked when he said, "Sure, if that is your wish. But remember, where ever you go it will lead to the death of everyone."

Mia didn't say anything as she saw the look in his eyes; he wasn't lying to her and from what she learned before the mission, he might be able to do it to. She slowly looked around with her eyes to get a quickly peek of everything in the room, hopefully she could find a way to run.

"Sir."

The sudden new voice made Mia jump and she turned to see a female how looked to be about in her early 30s with long raven black hair, her skin was slightly tanned and very soft looking, she had soft blue eyes and was in a full maids outfit from the top of her head down to her feet which was slightly floating off the ground as Abenzio was holding her by her neck chocking the life out of her.

"What have I told about interrupting me…?" She wasn't even able to speak with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Put her down!" Mia yelled at him as she got ready to attack but just watched as the man slightly turned his gaze to her and let released the woman from his grasp. He then turned his gaze back to the woman.

"Speak, Mary-Anna, Why have you interrupted me?" He asked the woman who was coughing and holding her neck, she was trying to take in as much air as she could. Abenzio grow impatient as he waited for her to speak. "Mary-Anna Ross…"

"S-sorry sir." Her soft voice was slightly raspy for a moment. "Y-you have a call f-from Mr…" She noticed the look in his eye as she said the word 'Mr' and was quick to pick better choice words. "Your client… The client says it's urgent… Sir."

"… Fine." Abenzio turned to Mia before he sighed softly. "I have work that needs to be done, make yourself at home. You can try to run if you wish, but it will not be best for anyone you go near." He was about to take a step but stopped himself. "You will not be able to help those mages, nor will I let you anywhere near the battle. I don't plan on losing you a second time."

"And you." He said to the maid as he turned to face her. "Your life belongs to her, so you will serve her to the best of your power… as long as it doesn't upset me." The maid was quick to bow as he walked past leaving the room and closing the sliding door behind him.

The maid stood there by the door with both of her hands in front of her as she turned to look at Mia, the maid smiled softly as she looked at the small child before she spoke in a slight whisper. "It's very nice to meet you, Lady Mia."

(Cut)

 **And Done, I hope you all liked this really slow build up to the action soon, the teams have been formed, but what do the Blaze Force have planned?**

 **Also, if you enjoy this and wish to learn more about other characters past go check out my other story Western Fiore's Rewind, it is a collection of stories from the past of some of the characters and just other tales I didn't have time to fit in the main stories.**

 **And if you wish to see what Morrigan, Isadora and Xavier aka Team Slayer is doing Head on over to Wolves Pride to see them take on The World Breaker.**

 **Anyways, remember to Review to feed me more energy and to Follow as it's the only way for me to tell you when the story is out of the oven.**

 **I'M OUT!**


	11. Sorry Update

**(Update)**

 **Hello, let me start this off as I should. I'm sorry I'm taking forever on updating and uploading, a lot of thing happened and I've been trying to fix them, so heres the list.**

 **1: I broke my laptop kind of… Well I didn't break it one of my friends did and it took a while to get it fixed, and by fixed I mean I had to buy a whole tv to hook it up too which I'm on now… it take a while, sorry.**

 **2: I have been working a lot, I mean like every day with maybe one day off a week but I need the moneys for stuff like food… and bills I guess but mostly food, can't eat lights or heat ya know.**

 **3: Really bad writers block, like really bad it's most me thinking I can't write very well so I've been learning and trying new things, like I hardly even look at tv or play my xbox one anymore it's mostly just reading and learning and frankly it's upset as I feel I've learned nothing. But that won't stop me! But yeah… it's taking me a bit of time to type everything, Like Wolves Pride, The super battle at Wonderland and even the Spin-Off for RWBY I'm doing (Shameless Plug go read) LGDR, and I have all of them so what type but going over them and re-reading makes me somewhat delete a lot of it to redo it mainly Wonderland, I hardly have those fights planned out but a small handful… but I will get them out soon and I'm not quitting, I hate quitting as much as I hate having to type this to make excuses.. Can type 343 words easy now huh.**

 **But yeah I just wanted you all to know, I'm not dead and I'm not stopping I'm just having a bit of an uphill battle and hopefully I reach the top soon. Thanks for waiting for them!**

 **P.S. for those wondering what happen to laptop, he got shot… BYE BYE!**


	12. AN End

A.N.

I'm sorry say but this is the end of Wolves Pride, Because I've Rebooted the story under Wolves Pride Redux. I've already explained my actions in the Redux chapter one, So go check that out when it comes out. I'm only doing this to tell you all about the Redux and that this story will not die.

Love y'all Peace! Also the same goes for Wonderland's Heart.


End file.
